Una historia diferente al resto
by Brodek117
Summary: Esta historia no se trata solo de mi, esta vez las cosas son un poco diferentes. Diane, mi hija y mi primogenita, sera la que domine en esta historia, ¿porque? se preguntaran, pues por que ya va siendo hora de que conozcan como es la vida de mi hija, y esta vez... yo solo estare con un papel secundario.
1. Chapter 1

_***Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una aventura**_

Entre los pasillos del cuartel de la Guardia Real, se encontraba una pony terrenal caminando hacia el área de las celdas. Su pelaje es de color rosado, su crin es de color negro y con una raya de color verde claro atrás de las orejas, su cola es también de color negra y tiene un aspecto flameada, sus ojos son de color esmeralda, su cutie mark no se miraba por que lleva un traje ejecutivo de color gris oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo del saco y una falda del mismo color del traje y llevaba unas medias negras en sus patas traseras. Además lleva una taza con café, dándole sorbos pequeños, sus ojos se encontraban bastante casados como si no hubiera dormido por varios días.

Mientras la yegua rosada caminaba, varios guardias reales que la miraban pasar, lanzaban piropos y chiflaban al ver a semejante belleza pasar por ahí, ella seguía su camino sin darle mucha importancia. Al cabo de un par de minutos de seguir caminando, llego al área de celdas, donde camino un poco llegando a una celda en específico. Mirando dentro de la celda, a un pony terrenal de pelaje color verde claro, crin de color negro con rayas verdes, cola flameada de color negro con la flama interna de color verde claro, ojos color esmeralda, su cutie mark son dos guitarras rockeras en equis, siendo una de ellas de color negro con blanco y la otra de colores inversos, teniendo ambos el mismo diseño de guitarra, además este se encontraba en posición fetal en una esquina de la celda.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de hacer desastres, papá?- comento la pony rosada con una cara inexpresiva para después darle un sorbo a su café. En eso llego un Guardia Real cargando unas llaves de celdas, ella hace una seña con la cabeza para que abra la celda. Una vez abierta la celda, le pony verde corrió y abrazo a la pony rosada.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- gritaba alegre junto con lágrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba con ternura a la pony rosada. Ella dio un suspiro y luego sonrió solo para después corresponderle el abrazo. –No sé lo que haría sin ti, Diane-

-Sí, seguramente estarías encerrado de por vida- decía la ahora conocida Diane, con una sonrisa alegre para luego reír traviesa al ver como su padre se comportaba como si fuera un potrillo. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- preguntaba curiosa al separarse del abrazo con su padre. –¿Fue la cocina de los Cake? ¿O destruiste otra casa al estar tratando de detener a un bandido?-

-DestruiaccidentalmentelacocinadelosCakes- dijo entre dientes el pony verde mientras miraba a otro lado. En eso, Diane miro a su padre seriamente y este se quedó viéndola por unos segundos. –¡Esta bien! ¿sí? Hice explotar la cocina de los Cake por accidente-

-¡Papá!- grito molesta la pony rosada, mirando enojada a su padre. El pony verde, asustado de que su hija gritara, termino dentro de la celda en una esquina temblando de miedo. –Tienes que controlarte, no puedo estar saliendo del trabajo cada que tu necesites de mi ayuda- decía Diane reprendiendo a su padre por sus actos, mientras su padre se ocultaba usando al almohada de su celda. –Ya ocasionaste problemas con los Cake antes, como para que vayas y ocasiones más problemas a Pound y a Pumpkin-

-¡Está bien, pero no te enojes conmigo!- grito asustado el pony verde ante la actitud de su hija, arrastrándose hasta con ella y besándole los cascos. Diane puso una cara inexpresiva y se hizo a un lado caminando fuera de ese lugar. –¡No me dejes!- grito siguiéndola rápidamente hasta estar a su lado. –Eres igual que tu madre-

-Al menos mamá no hace locuras tan grandes como tú- dijo Diane seriamente mirando a su padre mientras que este sonreía travieso. Tras caminar unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a donde entregarían sus cosas al pony verde. Al llegar este se acercó y se colocó un carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda, tomo un arco de acero de color negro y se lo coloco en la espalda también, y por último tomo una espada de doble filo de color negro con bordes blancos y en la empuñadura tenía una tercera parte de circulo con picos que se une al filo de la espada y la coloco en su costado izquierdo junto con la funda de la espada, luego tomo otra espada igual pero siendo blanca con bordes negros e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con la anterior. -¿Ahora estas con arco y flechas?-

-Sip, me dije, si voy a hacer otro fic… porque no tener un arma diferente al de los otros- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro mientras su hija se llevaba un casco a la frente.

-Vaya manera de comenzar en el primer capítulo con la rotura de la cuarta pared- decía frustrada la pony rosada al ver la actitud de su padre. Siguieron caminando ambos hasta llegar al portón principal de Canterlot, en donde se encontraron con Pinkie Pie. –Hola mamá-

-Hola pequeña- dijo Pinkie sonriendo alegra y abrazando a su hija. Diane se ruborizo un poco por que su madre le dijera pequeña, sin embargo correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Por otro lado, el pony verde se escondía atrás de su hija, estando más que asustado y mordiéndose las pesuñas de sus cascos. En eso, Pinkie mira al pony verde con una mirada seria. -¡Brodek!-

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Lo siento Pinkie, no era mi intención, fue un accidente!- decía el ahora mencionado Brodek, estando asustado y usando a su hija como escudo. Diane bufo con melancolía y se limitó a reír un poco. Pinkie se acercó a Brodek y tiro de su oreja, lastimando al pony verde.

-Tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente… otra vez- dijo Pinkie con una cara inexpresiva mientras se llevaba a Brodek jalándolo de la oreja. Diane empezó a seguir a su madre y a su padre mientras reía al recordar cuando ella era pequeña.

-Pinkie, suéltame- decía el pony verde entre lágrimas mientras era tirado de la oreja por Pinkie. Diane miro a su padre y luego negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. –No te burles Diane, no es divertido-

-Para mí lo es, jejeje- contesto Diane con una sonrisa mientras le sacaba la lengua a su padre. Brodek se molestó por la actitud de su hija, pero no pudo decirle nada porque Pinkie tiro de su oreja con más fuerza, comenzando a lastimarlo aún más.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, hija?- pregunto Pinkie con curiosidad de saber cómo ha estado yéndole a su hija. Diane dio un suspiro un poco desanimado al escuchar la pregunta, regresándole el estrés del trabajo.

-Es difícil de decir, he estado trabajando en un caso desde hace tres días, apenas y he tenido tiempo para dormir- dijo la pony rosada de crin negra, estando desanimada, además de mostrarle la taza vacía como prueba de que ha estado tomando mucho café desde hace varios días.

-Pero tu querías convertirte en abogada cuando pudiste haber sido la mejor caza recompensas, pero nooo, no le hagas caso a tu padre- dijo Brodek con un tono molesto, estando al lado de su hija. Pinkie lo miro y se quedó extrañada, luego miro su casco con la que supuestamente estaba jalándole la oreja al pony verde, pero miro que solo tenía una oreja falsa. Se puso al lado de Brodek y tiro de su oreja otra vez. -¡Aaaaahh! ¡Pinkie, duele!-

-¡No hables Brodek, estas castigado!- grito enojada Pinkie, mientras que Brodek solo chillo como si fuera un cachorro desamparado. Diane miro a sus padres y se rio un poco, al menos eso ayudaba a relajarse después de tantos días de estar trabajando sin parar.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, mamá, papá- se despidió Diane con una sonrisa alegre, abrazando a su madre. Pinkie correspondió el abrazo y Brodek se unió a ellas formando un abrazo familiar entre padres e hija. –Tengo que volver al trabajo, ya me distraje demasiado con lo de papá-

-Lo siento- dijo tristemente Brodek, rápidamente se separó del abrazo y comenzó a correr, dejando una silueta de humo en el lugar. Pinkie lo miro incrédula al ver que escapaba el pony verde, frunció el ceño y rechino los dientes.

-¡Brodek! ¡No huyas!- grito más que enojada la pony fiestera. –Nos vemos luego hija- dijo con una voz más tranquila y con una sonrisa alegre. –Tengo que atrapar a tu padre-

-Jejeje, está bien mamá, pero no seas muy duro con él, ya sabes cómo es- dijo Diane con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su madre quedarse pensativa. –Supongo que lo pensaras, ¿verdad?- dijo con una cara inexpresiva mientras Pinkie asistía con la cabeza. –Eso creí, jejeje-

-Mandare tus saludos a tus hermanos- dijo Pinkie por ultimo, para después salir corriendo para atrapar a su esposo.

-Jejeje, nunca cambian- dijo la pony rosada alegre para sí misma, luego se encamino devuelta a su trabajo.

Ese mismo día, siendo ya en la noche. Diane se encontraba entrando a su departamento en Canterlot, dejo sus llaves en una mesa pequeña en medio de su sala, se quitó el saco y lo dejo en el sofá, después se encamino hacia el baño para ducharse, una vez dentro abrió el grifo de la tina y se empezó a desvestir, quitándose la camisa blanca, luego la falda, seguido la tanga que usaba y por último se quitó sus medias, ahora se pudo ver ya su cutie mark y es una guitarra rockera de color blanca con negro siendo sujetada por el brazo por tres globos, uno amarillo y dos azules, ya al final dejo la ropa en un cesto. No lo pensó ni dos veces y se metió a la tina, estando el agua lo suficientemente caliente como para que saliera vapor. Diane se recostó en la tina y dio un suspiro de alivio, disfrutando el agua caliente.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, sale del baño usando una bata blanca y unas pantuflas del mismo color, además de tener una toalla con la que se estaba secando la crin. Pasó por la sala y se detuvo a ver una foto en la que estaba ella, su padre, su madre y el resto de sus hermanos. Sonrió alegre y después se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco algunas cuantas cosas para preparase algo de comer. Se preparó una ensalada ligera junto con un vaso con jugo de naranja. Tras terminar de comer, levanto los platos y los lavo, después se dirigió a su cuarto, se quitó la bata y la dejo en una silla, se acercó a la puerta doble de su cuarto y la abrió. En eso, sintió que alguien puso su casco sobre su hombro, tomo el casco y jalo de él, tirando a alguien en el suelo.

-Okey… no volveré a hacer eso- dijo un pegaso muy conocido para Diane., al ver al pegaso regreso en sí y lo ayudo a levantarse. El pegaso se logró levantar con la ayuda de Diane, se sobo la espalda y estiro un poco sus alas que tenía un poco aplastadas. –Se nota que eres hijo de Brodek-

-Lo siento Terra, no suelo tener visitas, jejeje- comento alegre Diane, rápidamente y sin dudarlo lo abrazo con ternura y lo beso en los labios. Terra se sorprendió al principio y después comenzó a corresponderle el abrazo y el beso. Terra es un pegaso de pelaje color rojizo oscuro, crin y cola amarrillo oscuro, de ojos azules claros, tiene como cutie mark una espada en forma de llave en diagonal encima de un escudo, también lleva puesto un chaleco negro. –Te extrañe, jejeje-

-Y yo Diane, es difícil vernos por tu trabajo…- contesto Terra con una sonrisa, colocando su casco en el mentón de Diane, haciendo que ella lo viera. Diane se ruborizo un poco y luego sonrió alegre.

-Y recuerda que mi papá es muy sobre protector a veces… sobre todo cuando se trata de tener un novio- menciono la pony rosada con una cara llena de tristeza al recordar cómo es su padre con ese tema en específico.

-Aunque funciono mejor de lo que esperaba dejarlo entrar a la cocina de los Cake, jejeje- dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor sobre su nuca. Diane miro a Terra seriamente, haciendo que él se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, está bien que funcione para poder vernos, pero no es justo que el termine tras las rejas- dijo Diane seriamente, regañando a Terra por lo que hizo. Este bajo tanto la mirada como sus orejas mientras era regañado por la pony rosada.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer… después de todo, no me quiero quedar sin suegro, jejeje- rio alegre Terra con un casco en su nuca. Diane no pudo evitarlo y termino riendo también, de cierto modo se acordaba de su padre ya que tenía una actitud un tanto similar, aunque no sabía por qué, tal vez solo era cosa del destino que ambos tuvieran una actitud un poco parecida.

-Bueno, hay que aprovechar nuestro poco tiempo que tenemos- dijo la pony rosada con una sonrisa pícara, tomando a Terra del casco para jalarlo a dentro de su cuarto y dejarlo sobre la cama. Diane regreso a cerrar las puertas de su cuarto con una sonrisa y susurro. –Lo siento lectores, pero estaré ocupada por el resto de la noche… ah, y no le digan a mi padre, jejeje- dijo lo último cerrando las puertas de su habitación con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Terra se despertó dando un gran bostezo, además de estarse estirando, luego miro a su derecha donde encontró a Diane dormida cómodamente con una sonrisa. El pegaso no quería despertarla, así que se levantó con cuidado de la cama, entro al baño a refrescarse un poco y después fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mientras, Diane apenas iba despertando al llegarle el olor a comida, abrió sus ojos y se los tallo con sus cascos, luego miro a los lados y no encontró a Terra, así que bostezo un poco mientras se estiraba, se levantó y fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Terra terminando de servir el desayuno.

-¿Dormiste bien, preciosa?- pregunto Terra al ver a Diane, luego rio un poco al ver su crin toda desarreglada. Diane quedo confundida de por qué se reía al pegaso, solo bufo un poco y se sentó en la mesa.

-Sí, dormí bien pero ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Diane curiosa de por qué Terra seguía riéndose, así que el pegaso agarro un sartén en el que podía verse el reflejo a modo de espejo y se lo acerco a Diane. Ella se miró en el sartén y dio un grito al ver su crin. -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, tonto?!- grito molesta la pony rosada, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse, después de unos minutos regreso a la mesa, teniendo su crin ya arreglada. –Para la otra dime-

-Tratare de recordarlo, jejeje- dijo el pegaso sonriéndole alegre mientras dejaba los platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa. –Mejor desayunamos primero y luego lo demás, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Está bien, solo por qué hiciste tú el desayuno- dijo la pony rosada con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo ruborizar un poco a Terra. Diane al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, luego tomo del casco al pegaso y volvió a sonreírle alegre.

-En fin, pues desayunemos, jejeje- dijo Terra alegre, en eso, recordó que no sirvió algo para beber, así que se levantó y fue a la alacena, sacando un vaso para cada uno, luego abrió el refrigerador al lado de la alacena y saco un jugo, coloco los vasos en la mesa y sirvió el jugo para Diane y para él.

Tras pasar algunos cuantos minutos, terminaron ambos de comer. Terra rejunto los platos y los vasos, y los empezó a lavar. Mientras, Diane se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse y poder ir al trabajo, ya que no faltaba mucho para su hora de entrada. Tras un par de minutos, la pony rosada sale de su cuarto llevando ya su traje, además de tener consigo un portafolio, el cual dejo en la mesa. Terra se quedó mirando a Diane con una sonrisa al verla con ese traje.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, hay mucho trabajo- dijo Diane lo último dando un suspiro melancólico, ya que en el fondo se quería quedar con Terra el resto del día, pero debido a su trabajo no se podía permitir hacer tal cosa, al menos no en ese día.

-Sí, yo también… mi papá se enojara conmigo si no llego al campo de entrenamiento- comento Terra mientras se acercaba a Diane para darle un abrazo y besarla en los labios. Diane correspondió tanto el beso como el abrazo, luego se separaron y miro al pegaso con una sonrisa alegre.

-No te vayas a lastimar, cadete- comento la pony rosada riendo alegre mientras Terra ponía una cara inexpresiva porque ella lo llamo cadete. Aunque era cierto en su totalidad, ya que Terra se enlisto a la Guardia Real hace un tiempo atrás, siendo uno de los mejores cadetes de su generación.

-No te burles, pronto seré promovido a Guardia Real- dijo el pegaso defendiendo su orgullo ante su novia. Diane rio alegre por cómo se lo tomo Terra, así que volvió a besarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Nos vemos luego, Terra- dijo Diane con una sonrisa alegre, después tomo sus cosas y salió de su departamento para dirigirse a su trabajo que se encuentra a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio en el que vive.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que irme- dijo Terra para sí mismo, luego salió del departamento de Diane y cerró con llave la puerta, después tomo camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la Guardia Real para no llegar tarde y no tuviera que recibir un regaño por parte del Capitán o de alguien que esté por encima de él.

Terra recorrió un largo camino desde el departamento de Diane hasta el campo de entrenamiento, y aun así llego a la hora indicada para presentarse junto con todos los cadetes. El pegaso rojizo busco con la vista a alguien entre los cadetes, luego simplemente suspiro molesto al no encontrarlo. En eso, un pegaso de pelaje color rojo con grandes alas, con crin larga de color amarillo, cola flameada de color amarillo con el interior rojo, de ojos azul marino, llevando una gabardina de color negro y como cutie mark lleva dos espadas en forma de llaves cruzadas en equis encima de un corazón de color rojo oscuro.

-Terra- dijo el pegaso rojo seriamente, mirando a Terra con cierto enojo. Terra suspiro y bajo la mirada, luego se dio la vuelta y miro al pegaso rojo con cierto temor. -¿Dónde estuviste? Anoche no llegaste a casa y tu madre está preocupada-

-Lo siento papá, es que estuve con… alguien- dijo Terra un tanto nervioso, forzando una sonrisa lo más que podía. Sin embargo, su padre sabía bien que algo ocultaba, ya que conocía bien a su hijo. Terra al notar que su padre no lo dejaría hasta que dijera donde estuvo, así que trago saliva y se preparó para lo peor. –Estuve con… Diane-

-¿Con Diane?- el pegaso rojo se sorprendió ante la respuesta, ya que no creería que fuera con alguien que él conocía muy bien, luego sonrió y coloco un casco en el hombro de su hijo. –Estoy feliz de que estés con alguien como ella-

-¿En serio?- Terra no se podía creer que su padre le diera una respuesta tan positiva, y luego de a ver procesado lo ocurrido se alegró al saber que su padre lo apoyaba en la relación que llevaba con Diane.

-Solo una cosa… ¿Brodek sabe sobre su relación?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Terra, ya que sabía cómo era Brodek con ese tema relacionado con su hija, además de a ver estado en todas esas ocasiones en las que Diane presentaba a algún novio a su padre.

-Bueno… la verdad… es que… no…- dijo Terra con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su padre lo miro y dio un suspiro, luego coloco sus cascos en los hombros de Terra y lo miro fijamente, solo para decirle "Buena suerte". Con esas dos únicas palabras, a Terra le entro un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

-¿Cuándo le dirán a Brodek sobre su relación?- pregunto el pegaso rojo, mirando a su hijo quien se encontraba pensando cuando decirle, y mientras hacía eso le entraba un temor bastante grande, pensando en las posibilidades que podrían pasar. –Si quieres yo le digo por ti, jejeje-

-¡¿Qué?! No, no… yo se lo diré… solo que, no sé cuándo- Terra se quedó pensativo un poco sobre el tema, luego sonrió alegre y comenzó a reírse, dejando confundido a su padre. –Se lo diré al día siguiente después de que me promuevan a Guardia Real-

-Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces- dijo el pegaso rojo tranquilamente, para luego irse caminando para hacer sus quehaceres de ese día. Terra se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento junto con los demás cadetes, mas no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que pudiera pasarle ese día, el día en que le diría a Brodek sobre su relación con su hija.

Por otro lado, mientras Diane caminaba hacia su trabajo, empezó a tener algunas cuantas preocupaciones, no solo por el hecho de que estaba teniendo una relación con alguien sin que su padre lo supiera, sino porque en su trabajo, que sería la fiscalía de Canterlot, tenía mucho trabajo encima debido a un caso en el que está trabajando, sin mencionar que pronto es el juicio de su cliente. A Diane le encargaron el cargo de defensora en este caso en particular, a ella no le gustaba mucho ser defensora, en especial el caso que está presentando, ya que estará defendiendo al único, arrogante y más odiado por muchos ponys, Blueblood.

Blueblood fue demandado recientemente por abuso de poder y por violación. Quien puso la demanda fue una yegua que trabaja en una de las tantas boutiques que hay. Para suerte de Blueblood, esa yegua no trabaja en la boutique de Rarity, porque de haber sido así, Diane no estaría como defensora de ese cretino, ya de por si es malo tener que cumplir con las expectativas que tiene Blueblood de Diane.

-Diane, al fin llegas- dijo serio un pony terrenal ya de tercera edad, su pelaje es de color café, su crin es de varias tonalidades de gris, también lleva una barba gris, su cola tiene las mismas tonalidades de gris que las de su crin, sus ojos son café claro y su cutie mark no se podía ver debido al traje ejecutivo de color negro que lleva puesto.

-No sé de qué te quejas, llegue temprano… para variar- dijo Diane con muy pocos ánimos, luego miro al pony mayor y este la miraba bastante molesto por la actitud que tenía. El pony de tercera edad suspiro molesto, ya que sabía bien por que la actitud de ella, además de no ser la primera vez que ve a otro pony con esa actitud.

-Mira Diane, sé que no te gusta la idea de tener que estar soportando al Príncipe Blueblood- dijo el pony café colocando un casco en el hombro de la pony rosada. Diane lo miro con una ceja arqueada y se quedó mirándolo indiferente. –Solo se paciente, ¿sí? Ya verás como todo termina más rápido de lo que crees-

-¿Paciente? Se supone que ya debería estar de vacacione, Bob- dijo seria la pony rosada, mirando con cierto enojo al ahora mencionado Bob. El pony de tercera edad retrocedió un poco al darse a la idea de lo que está por pasar. –Está bien que seas mi jefe, Bob, pero no es justo que no pueda salir de vacaciones solo porque ese remedo de principito quiere que yo sea su defensora-

-Diane, cálmate, no necesitas alterarte- esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso. Los demás ponys abogadas se ocultaron donde podían, todos sabían cómo era la actitud de Diane y siempre procuraban no hacerla enojar, hasta Bob sabía que era mala idea hacerla enojar y ahora tenía que pensar cómo hacer que se calmara para que no desatara ella su furia sobre él.

-Un mes…- dijo Diane con un tono de autoridad en su voz, más trataba de contenerse para no tener que gritarle a su jefe delante de todos. Bob quedo extrañado ante lo que dijo ella, luego se le vino a la mente lo que posiblemente pediría. –Un mes de vacaciones, pagadas y sin que me estén molestando para algún caso-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido Bob ante las exigencias de Diane, él sabía que no era buena idea tener tanto tiempo alegada a su mejor abogada de la fiscalía. A pesar de su actitud, que a veces puede ser muy cambiante, Diane demostró ser capaz de ganar cualquier caso que se le encargaba, en su basto historial de casos, ninguno de ellos los ha perdido. –Lo que me pides es demasiado-

-¿Quieres que sigua con el caso de Blueblood o no?- dijo seria la pony rosada mirando bastante enojada a su jefe. Bob no sabía qué hacer, al final termino aceptando la petición de Diane, prefería eso a evitar que ella dejara la fiscalía o pasara algo peor. Diane sonrió alegre y fue a sentarse a su escritorio para analizar las pruebas que ayudarían a ganar el caso.

- _Yeguas…_ \- dijo el pony café en su mente, dando después un suspiro de alivio al saber que Diane terminaría con el caso, así que estando ya más tranquilo se dispuso a ir a su oficina para revisar algunos cuantos archivos pendientes, entre otras cosas.

Diane revisaba una y otra vez todos los archivos relacionados con el caso de Blueblood, revisándolo detallada mente para que no se le pasara nada y poder así tener una defensa solida contra la demandante y su abogado. Una de las tantas cualidades que ella tiene, es que puede memorizar cualquier cosa en menos de diez minutos y jamás se olvida de ello. Todo se encontraba tranquilo en la fiscalía, el único ruido que se escucha es solo el que general los otros abogados al estar revisando los archivos de sus casos, un día normal para todos ellos. Pero esa tranquilidad se vio ligeramente afectada al llegar alguien que Diane conocía más que bien.

-Hola hermana- dijo un pony terrenal de pelaje verde claro, su crin es de color negro con rayas rosas, su cola es flameada con la flama interna de color rosa, sus ojos son de color celeste, tiene como cutie mark una guitarra rockera de color negro con blanco con dos espadas en equis atrás de ella, además lleva una katana enfundada en su espalda.

-No, no te voy a prestar dinero, Renji- dijo Diane sin despejar su vista de los archivos de su caso. El pony verde, ahora conocido como Renji, bufo y rio un poco ante el comentario de su hermana, ella miro a su hermano seriamente para que fuera directo al grano del por qué estaba ahí.

-Primero, no sé por qué tienes la loca idea de que te voy a pedir dinero cada que nos vemos- dijo Renji antes que otra cosa pasara. Diane suspiro molesta y siguió con lo que estaba. –Segundo, ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi hermana favorita?-

-Renji, estoy muy ocupada, pronto será el juicio de mi cliente y no tengo tiempo para ti, ¿está bien?- dijo tajante la pony rosada sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano. Renji quedo incrédulo por lo que dijo su hermana, luego se quedó pensando unos momentos. –Además, ¿que no se supone que tienes que estar en el campo de entrenamiento con los otros cadetes?-

-Nah, no te preocupes por eso, total, soy el mejor cadete que hay este año- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente. Diane bufo con una sonrisa sarcástica, haciendo que su hermano la mirara con cierto enojo.

-Claro que no, Terra está por encima de ti, ¿lo olvidas?- esas palabras que dijo Diane fueron más que suficientes para darle en el orgullo a su hermano. Renji sintió como una flecha se enterraba en su espalda, tirándose al suelo por el dolor que sentía por su orgullo ofendido, después de unos cuantos segundos se levanta y mira enojado a su hermana.

-Solo lo dices porque te acues…- Renji no termino de hablar, ya que Diane tapo su boca con su casco y estrello la cara de su hermano en su escritorio, haciendo presión en su cabeza, lastimándolo bastante. -¡Duele, duele, duele!-

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración!- dijo la pony rosada amenazantemente, haciendo más presión en la cabeza de su hermano sobre el escritorio. Renji pedio casi a gritos de que lo perdonara, he incluso pedía ayuda a los demás compañeros del trabajo de su hermana que lo ayudaran, pero todos ellos seguían con sus labores como si fuera un día normal, dándole muy poca importancia.

-¡Esta bien, no diré nada pero suéltame!- dijo el pony verde desesperado para que dejara su hermana de lastimarlo. Diane sonríe y se aparta de él, después acaricia la cabeza de su hermano y vuelve a sentarse para seguir viendo los archivos del caso de Blueblood. –Maldita sea…- replico molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza. -…por qué papá tenía que entrenarte tan bien a pesar de que mamá se lo prohibió-

-Porque soy su hija favorita- dijo Diane con una sonrisa traviesa y sacándole la lengua a su hermano. Renji miro a su hermana con cierto enojo y después bufo negando con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. –Adiós hermanito-

-¡Y no eres la favorita!- Renji salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas se lo permitían. Diane no pudo hacer nada más que enojarse, mirando como su hermano escapaba de ella, suspiro molesta sacando humo de su nariz, luego se sentó en su escritorio para preparar su defensa en el caso de Blueblood.

Ya en la tarde, la fiscalía se encontraba prácticamente vacía, salvo por Diane que aún se encontraba dentro del edificio, después de haberle dado vueltas y vueltas al mismo caso dedujo que no tenía muchas posibilidades de que Blueblood saliera victorioso en el juicio, ya que toda la evidencia apuntaba de que el mismo Príncipe Blueblood fue quien realmente violo a la yegua. Diane no sabía que más hacer, si perdía el caso, posiblemente Blueblood quedaría encerrado, lo cual alegraría a muchos, pero aun así, su reputación se quedaría afectada por no poder ganar ese caso en particular.

-Realmente tu papá tenía razón de que tal vez estarías aquí- dijo una yegua con una voz amable y tranquila. Diane salió de sus pensamientos mirando quien se trataba, y era una amiga que conoce desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Se trata de una pegaso de pelaje color naranja, crin larga al igual que su cola y ambas son de color blanco, sus ojos son de un color rojo intenso y su cutie mark es una espada negra con alas encima de un símbolo trivial demoniaco.

-¿Brianna?- Diane quedo sorprendida al ver a la pegaso con el nombre de Brianna. La pegaso miro a Diane y sonrió alegre, luego la abrazo mientras era correspondida por la pony rosada. –Brianna, amiga, hace tiempo que no nos mirábamos-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Brianna, separándose del abrazo con la pony rosada y mirándola con una sonrisa alegre. Diane a un no se creía que la haya vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo. –No es mi culpa que ya no vayas al gremio tanto como antes-

-Oh, lo siento por eso- dijo la pony rosada con tristeza, ya que era cierto, antes de que ella decidiera entrar a la universidad para convertirse en abogada, iba mucho al gremio con su padre, pero cuando por fin pudo ingresar a la universidad, se mantenía muy ocupada y ya no iba tanto al gremio como antes. –Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, me alegra verte y todo, pero no pensé que te miraría en Canterlot-

-Bueno, mi papá quería que saliera del gremio un poco, que me distrajera de esa vida y me tomara unas vacaciones, así que fui a Ponyville a verte, pero tu papá me dijo que estabas viviendo aquí en Canterlot, así que me dio la dirección de tu departamento y de tu trabajo por si no te encontraba en el departamento- respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa alegre. Diane se sorprendió de lo que paso para poder encontrarla, en parte se sentía culpable de que Brianna no la encontrara en su departamento y tuviera que ir a buscarla a su trabajo.

-Lo siento por que te hayas tenido que molestar a venir a buscarme, es que he estado muy ocupada en estos días- dijo Diane estando con pocos ánimos, sobre todo porque sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar en el juicio que tendría en muy poco.

-Nah, descuida, ¿Qué tal si para compensarlo sales del trabajo y me llevas a hacer un poco de turismo por todo Canterlot?- pregunto Brianna con una sonrisa, esperando a que la respuesta de su amiga fuera positiva. Diane la miro y luego miro su escritorio, volvió a hacer lo mismo un par de veces, al final miro con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Claro, no hay problema, jejeje- contesto la pony rosada con una sonrisa alegre, en seguida tomo a Brianna del casco y se la llevo para salir del edificio. Brianna se alegró mucho y la siguió, luego ambas yeguas se dispusieron a tener un día turístico por todo Canterlot, mientras que Diane pudo olvidarse del estrés mientras turisteaban por toda la gran ciudad.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

¡Hola! Jejeje, bueno antes que nada. No, no se me ha ocurrido algo para los otros fic's y si, si estoy pensando todos los días como continuarlos, incluso he estado pensando en volver a retomar el fic de "Recuperando lo perdido" pero con este nuevo fic estaría un poco difícil. Otra cosa, quise intentar algo nuevo en cuanto a mis fic's, ya que siempre son de peleas y demás, aunque creo que no soy muy bueno en cuanto a ese estilo de fic's, por lo que decidí empezar este nuevo fanfic, y como se pudieron dar cuenta… y espero y se hayan dado cuenta, Diane será la protagonista. A este punto, y para aquellos que no han leído mis otros fic's, Diane es hija de mi Oc Brodek y de Pinkie, aunque creo que quedo más que claro haya arriba al comienzo jejeje.

Dos últimas cosas… creo, el personaje de Terra, es de mi buen amigo _**Black-spyro**_ al igual que su propio Oc que sería Ventus que creo que no mencione su nombre pero si saldrá más adelante, y ya por ultimo también quisiera mencionar que para aquellos que están leyendo el fic de _**Black-spyro**_ con el nombre de "My Little Pony: El Juego del Poder" y ya vayan al corriente con los capítulos, quiero que sepan que tanto la actitud de Terra como la de otros Oc's que saldrán más adelante que pertenecen a mi amigo ya mencionados, no tienen nada que ver como él se los pondrá más adelante, creo… si llega ser igual seria mera coincidencia.

Creo que ya es todo… creo.

¡Y algo más!, la cutie mark de Terra es una temporal que me dio _**Black-spyro**_ , así que no lo tomen como la ya definitiva, que eso saldré en su fic.

P.D.: No olviden dejar su Review y darle a fav y todo lo demás. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

_***Capitulo 2: El juicio de Blueblood**_

Es alrededor de medio día, y en una de las tantas salas del castillo de Canterlot estaba por iniciar un juicio. El demandado de este caso sería Blueblood, donde Diane seria su defensora, como testigos del juicio se encontraban familiares de la demandante y familiares del Príncipe Blueblood. Entre los familiares del Príncipe se encuentran las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence, al igual que el Príncipe Shining Armor junto con su hija Flurry Heart quien ya esta crecida y siendo la yegua más hermosa de todo el Imperio de Cristal, después de su madre, claro está. La Cutie Mark de Flurry Heart es un escudo con un símbolo de un corazón de cristal.

Como jurado se encontraban varios nobles, entre ellos se encontraban Fleur De Lis y Fancy Pants. En el lugar se encontraban varios Guardias Reales esparcidos en varias partes de la corte, entre ellos se encontraba Ventus, estando alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. También entre los testigos se encontraba Brodek, salvo por el hecho de que se mantenía oculto ya que no tenía un muy buen historial entre los Guardias Reales y el motivo de que este en ese lugar es porque Pinkie lo obligo a que fuera para apoyar a su hija, claro que sin hacer ruido ya que era algo serio. Diane se encontraba sentada en una mesa que se ubica enfrente de los bancos de los testigos, ordenando todo lo que iba a ocupar en ese mismo instante en que el juicio comenzara. Al lado de ella se encontraba Blueblood sentado, estando tranquilamente como si nada, mientras que en el otro lado la yegua demandante lo miraba con odio y recelo al igual que su familia.

-Bueno D, espero y sea un buen juicio y que no pase nada malo- comento el abogado, siendo un unicornio de pelaje color naranja, con crin de color negro y peinado hacia atrás, cola del mismo color que su crin, ojos color verde opaco y su cutie mark no se miraba porque tiene un traje ejecutivo puesto.

-Je, ambos sabemos que siempre pasan cosas malas, C- contesto Diane con una sonrisa, además de saludar con el casco a su contrincante en este caso. El unicornio naranja contesta el saludo acompañado de una sonrisa. En eso la puerta de la corte se abrió y por ella entraron dos Guardias Reales, custodiando la entrada.

-¡Por favor, levántense para recibir al Juez, Jake Jackson Johnson!- dijo uno de los Guardias Reales que custodian la entrada. Todos se levantaron para recibir al juez sin excepción alguna, incluyendo las Princesas, ya que se decretó que no importara quien fuera el juez o quien este entre los testigos, se tenía que respetar ese hecho ya que solo muy pocos tenían el derecho de llamarse juez. El juez llego hasta donde se encontraban ambos abogados y se detuvo un momento.

-Espero y estén listos- declaro el juez Jake mirando a ambos abogados, tanto a Diane como al unicornio naranja. Diane sonrió y lo saludo con el casco, siendo correspondido por el juez. El unicornio hizo lo mismo y luego se acercó a su lugar. –¿Lista Diane? No todos los días puedes ser abogada de un miembro de la realeza… _aunque sea el más odiado_ -

-Claro que lo estoy J., me prepare para defender a mi cliente lo mejor posible- contesto Diane alegre, mostrando un semblante tranquilo y seguro. El juez Jake asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a su asiento en el estrado.

- _Bien, empecemos con esto_ \- pensó el juez mientras tomaba asiento, luego dio la señal para que el resto de los ponys tomaran asiento. Una vez todos tomaron asiento, excepto los guardias reales claro está, el juez tomo un pequeño martillo de madera y lo golpeo contra el estrado, dando así inicio al juicio. –Abogado Claim, al ser su cliente la demandante en este caso, tiene el derecho de presentar su evidencia.-

-Gracias juez...- el unicornio naranja se levantó y camino hasta estar enfrente de todos los presentes. –Queridos jurado, estamos reunidos hoy aquí, debido a que mi cliente fue víctima de violación por el Príncipe Blueblood…- el jurado ponía atención ante las palabras de Claim, mientras el unicornio caminaba de un lado a otro. –Tal vez se preguntaran, ¿El Príncipe Blueblood hizo algo así?, hoy vengo a contarles la verdad y para eso, llamo al estrado a Inoue Highlight-

-Señorita Inoue, al estrado por favor- ordeno cortes el juez Jake, mirando como la yegua de nombre Inoue se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el estrado. –Señorita Inoue, ¿jura solemnemente hablar única y exclusivamente con la verdad?- pregunto el juez y rápidamente fue respondida su pregunta de manera positiva por parte de la yegua. –En caso de que se descubra estar mintiendo y omitiendo detalles relevantes con el caso, será llevada usted a juicio por falsas acusaciones, ¿le quedo claro?-

-Si su señoría- contesto Inoue con una voz tranquila y segura. Ella es un unicornio de pelaje color magenta de crin y cola color negro con detalles rosa oscuro, unos hermosos ojos de un color carmesí, tiene como Cutie Mark un reloj de bolsillo.

-Señorita Inoue, ¿podría por favor darnos su testimonio sobre lo que pasó?- pregunto Claim a la unicornio magenta, por su parte, ella asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para contar lo que paso el día en que fue violada por el Príncipe Blueblood.

Inoue se encontraba bastante nerviosa, ya que decir algo fuera de lugar podría costar mucho, así que pensó meticulosamente las palabras que usaría para dar su testimonio. Por otro lado, en el lado de Blueblood, estaba Diane prestando atención ante el testimonio, con la posibilidad de encontrar algún fallo o alguna oportunidad para ganar este caso.

"Era alrededor de las doce de la noche, ese día salí tarde de mi trabajo porque tenía un pedido que entregar el día siguiente. En cuanto acabe lo que estaba haciendo cerré el negocio y me dirigí a mi casa para poder descansar. Esa noche estaba muy oscuro por lo que tenía un poco de miedo de que alguien pudiera asaltarme, o algo parecido. En eso escuche el ruido de cascos acercarse, yo por miedo acelere el paso, pero fue inútil, me alcanzo, y rápidamente me llevo a un callejón. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a violarme oralmente, pero no le basto y luego me violo analmente, me tapo la boca para que no se escucharan mis gritos, fue una experiencia horrible. Para cuando todo acabo, mi violador se alejó y pude distinguirlo. No me lo creía posible, que mi violador haya sido el Príncipe Blueblood."

Después de la declaración del testimonio, se creó un silencio sepulcral, era el típico silencio que se sentía incómodo y a la vez como cuando no crees algo que paso. En eso, y para sorpresa para la mayoría de los presentes, alguien comenzó a reírse, rompiendo el silencio que había. Todos en la sala voltearon a ver quién era el que se reía, claro que, Diane conocía bien esa risa y se llevó un casco a la frente. Quien se reía, es nada más ni nada menos que Brodek, ya de por si tenía una reputación por los suelos y al hacer eso era más que claro que la mayoría lo reconocía, en especial los Guardias Reales. Ventus actuó rápido y fue con Brodek, este al verle se quedó callado y solo sonrió travieso. Por otra parte, Ventus lo miro serio, seguido de golpearlo en la cabeza y llevárselo a arrastras fuera del lugar.

-Padre idiota- susurro Diane notándose estar un poco molesta y a la vez avergonzada de la actitud que tuvo su padre apenas hace unos momentos atrás. Tras que sacaran a Brodek de la sala, se decidió continuar con el caso en progreso.

El abogado Claim procedió a dar los puntos del por que debería ser castigado Blueblood, tomando en base el testimonio de la víctima de la violación. Todo parecía ir bien para él, incluso el jurado estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría de lo hablado por Claim. Mientras, Diane se levantó de su asiento objetando ante el testimonio presentando al jurado evidencias de que ese día y a esa hora, varios guardias nocturnos que merodeaban el castillo haciendo su guardia, habían visto al Príncipe Blueblood.

-Si tiene testigos llámelos- declaro el juez Jake, recibiendo por parte de Diane una afirmación y rápidamente llamo al estrado a uno de los testigos.

Después de que el testigo hiciera el juramento de hablar con la única y total verdad, procedió a dar su testimonio. El guardia nocturno afirmo ver al Príncipe esa noche ir a la cocina, claro que, por seguridad lo acompaño por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar hasta que regresara a sus aposentos. Obviamente, empezó a ver duda por parte del jurado sobre el testimonio de la víctima, y esto provoco que se diera inicio a un debate entre el abogado Clame y la abogada Diane. Al final, el juez Jake puso en orden a los dos abogados, exigiéndoles que se calmaran y haciendo que Claim volviera a su lugar.

-Señores del jurado, su señoría, es simplemente ridículo acusar al Príncipe Blueblood de violación, ya que lo único que hay de evidencia es el testimonio de la víctima- Diane hablo fuerte y claro, dirigiendo una mirada seria y llena de determinación hacia el jurado. –para empezar por que no solo el guardia real que presente ante ustedes como testigo afirmo a ver estado con el príncipe en todo momento, sino que también otros guardias afirman haber visto al príncipe y al guardia que lo acompañaba en ese momento caminar por los pasillos-

-Eso es meramente ridículo, esos mismos testimonio puede ser falso, ¿Qué nos garantiza que sea verdad lo que dijo el guardia?- cuestiono el abogado Claim, dejando en duda a el jurado, provocando que empezaran a murmurar sobre eso.

-No al lugar- declaro el juez golpeando su maso en el estrado, haciendo que Claim hiciera un gesto de desagrado.

-¡Yo llamo al Príncipe Blueblood al estrado!- una vez tuvo el consentimiento del juez, Blueblood se dirigió al estado, y una vez allí comenzaría lo bueno para descifrar parte de lo que paso esa noche, obviamente, hizo el juramento de hablar con la verdad. Hecho esto, Diane procedió a hacerle una pregunta a Blueblood. –Príncipe Blueblood, ¿Podría darnos su testimonio?-

Blueblood se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablar…

"Esa noche, la recuerdo bien. La recuerdo bien porque me había ido a dormir temprano, y por alguna razón me desperté a mitad de la noche y con hambre, así que me dispuse a ir a prepárame una merienda, algo ligero para que no me hiciera daño. Mientras iba caminando me encontré con los guardias nocturnos, los salude y uno de ellos decidió acompañarme, claro que no me opuse a ello, ya que uno nunca sabe que podría pasar a la mitad de la noche."

El Príncipe termino su testimonio, era corto y desde lejos se notaba que había huecos en ese vago testimonio. Tras un par de minutos después de que Diane hiciera varias preguntas, se retiró a su lugar. Rápidamente, Claim se levantó de su lugar y procedió hacer sus preguntas hacia Blueblood, y todas esas preguntas eran respondidas rápidamente, provocando que el unicornio naranja desconfiara sobre sus respuestas, ya que parecía como si supiera lo que le iban a preguntar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. Se encontraban Ventus y Brodek en un parque de Canterlot, estando algo separado del castillo, estando Brodek sentado en una banca mientras era regañado por Ventus. Varios ponys que pasaban por el lugar miraban como el pony verde era regañado por el pegaso rojo, algunos se preguntaban por qué alguien como Ventus regañaba a un pony como Brodek, claro que, no sabían realmente quien era Brodek.

-En fin, no tienes remedio- comento Ventus después de haber dado un suspiro y a verse sentado al lado de Brodek. –Y bien, ¿crees que realmente lo hizo Blueblood?-

-¡Ja! Blueblood es un imbécil lo veas por donde lo veas, pero… sé que lo hizo- respondió Brodek tranquilamente mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar el cielo, dejando con un interrogante a Ventus.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Intuición-

-¿Eres idiota?- Ventus giro su cabeza levemente mirando seriamente a Brodek. –Bueno, se trata de ti, así que es un si-

-Ja y ja, muy gracioso…- dijo Brodek con sarcasmo ante el "chiste" que hizo Ventus. -Es más, deberías dejar tu cargo como líder de los caballeros de la realeza y dejármelo a mí-

-Ese si es un buen chiste- comento Ventus mientras sonreía burlón soltando una leve risa para molestia de Brodek.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque si eso pasara sería un caos total, para empezar porque la vez que te deje unirte a los caballeros hiciste todo por tu cuenta y no seguías mis órdenes- dijo el pegaso rojo estando bastante molesto al recordar aquello de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Vamos, no era tan malo, digo, al fin y a cuentas terminaba atrapando al malo-

-Si claro, como las veces en las que no teníamos que matarlo y tú lo matabas ya siendo cortándole la cabeza o cortando sus extremidades hasta que muriera desangrado-

-Hey, no es mi culpa que intentaran matarme- dijo Brodek defendiéndose ante las acusaciones que hacia Ventus. Por su parte, Ventus lo miro bastante molesto y le dio un zape fuerte. -¡¿Pero por qué me golpeas?!-

-Me entraron ganas- dijo Ventus como si nada, pero por dentro estaba más que molesto. Para empezar por que en aquel entonces solía meterse en muchos problemas él y los caballeros por culpa de Brodek.

-Grrrrr… que fastidio- dijo el pony verde indiferente mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas infladas y de cascos cruzados.

-Oye, Brodek…- Brodek volteo a ver a Ventus, notando su seriedad, sabía que algo estaba a punto de preguntarle. -¿En serio harás lo que me dijiste la otra vez?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pony verde, este solo sonrió levemente y giro su cabeza hacia el cielo. -¿Lo de irte?-

-Si… mis hijos ya están grandes y ya no necesitan de mi tanto como cuando eran potrillos- En lo alto del cielo, se podía ver como varios pegasos traían nubes de lluvia, al parecer estaba pronosticada lluvia para ese día en particular. –Ahora ellos deciden qué hacer con su vida, aunque me desagrada la idea de alegarme mucho de Diane, Sunrise y Laughter. Me sentiría mal si algo les pasara.-

-¿Y qué hay de Renji y Darek?- Ventus volteo a ver a Brodek justo después de haberle dicho esa pregunta, y Brodek solo miraba tranquilamente el cielo con su leve sonrisa. -¿No te preocupa que les pase algo malo?-

-Claro que sí, pero a ellos dos les enseñe todo lo que se y espero que algún día ellos me superen- dijo Brodek con cierto orgullo al decirlo, pero no solo de sus hijos, sino también por sus hijas, no podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo un padre siempre debe sentirse orgulloso de sus hijos.

-¿Sabes que Pinkie se pondrá triste si te vas, otra vez?- con esa pregunto, hizo que Brodek soltara un suspiro con tristeza y al mismo tiempo bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, seguido de mover su cabeza asintiendo, dando a entender que sabía por lejos que eso iba a pasar si se iba.

-Procurare visitarla de vez en cuando, aunque tampoco no es tan malo. Pinkie lo ha de ver supuesto hace tiempo- el pony verde alzo la vista al cielo nuevamente estando de nuevo alegre y a la vez agradecido por haber tenido la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal con Pinkie por mucho tiempo. -No, sé que ella ya sabía que pasaría desde el momento en el que nos casamos-

Para sorpresa de Brodek y Ventus, y también de todos los demás ponys que estaban en el parque, empezó a caer la lluvia lentamente. Rápidamente el pegaso rojo y el pony verde se levantaron y se fueron del lugar para buscar donde mantenerse fuera de la lluvia. No muy lejos del parque encontraron una cafetería, así que decidieron entrar para esperar hasta que cesara la lluvia que ahora caía más rápido que antes.

De vuelta al juicio de Blueblood, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Diane la tenía difícil para mantener a raya al jurado, se sentía con mucha presión y no conseguía tranquilizarse. A cada momento se sentía mas frustrada al no poder encontrar algo para demostrar la inocencia del Príncipe, ya que cada que sacaba una prueba para demostrar la inocencia de Blueblood era contrarrestada por Claim. Actualmente, Diane no tenía nada de evidencia, toda apuntaba a que realmente el Príncipe es culpable.

-Abogada Diane, ¿Tiene más evidencia que mostrar?- pregunto el juez Jake, y fue respondida la pregunta por Diane solo con el movimiento de su cabeza negando. –Si la defensa no tiene más evidencia entonces es hora del veredicto. Jurado, ¿el veredicto?-

-El jurado encuentra al Príncipe Blueblood como culpable de la violación de Inoue Highlight- los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante el resultado del caso. Por su parte, Blueblood solo miro furioso a la supuesta "mejor" abogada de Canterlot. –También hemos pensado en darle dos opciones al Príncipe Blueblood. La primera es: retirar su título como Príncipe de Equestria y mandarlo a prisión por 20 años. Y la segunda opción: es que se case con la señorita Inoue Highlight para cuidar del bebé. Claro que, esta segunda opción solo es válida si la señorita Inoue está de acuerdo-

-Yo acepto siempre y cuando el Príncipe Blueblood se comprometa a cuidar de su hijo- remarco Inoue ya que sabía que cuidar de un potrillo no era tarea fácil, y no quisiera que su hijo o hija creciera sin siquiera conocer a su padre.

-¿Qué dice Príncipe?- el juez volteo al ver al Príncipe Blueblood esperando su respuesta, dejando un incomodo minuto de silencio. El Príncipe suspiro desilusionado y se levanto de su asiento, tomando una bocanada de aire y prepararse a hablar.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra…- dijo Blueblood serio y a la vez molesto por que sabia que era eso, o terminar en la cárcel y perder su titulo como príncipe. Diane se quedo sentada en su lujar sin moverse, quedándose en un estado de shock al no poder cumplir con su trabajo.

-Imposible…- Diane se lleva ambos cascos a la frente y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan hasta quedar un punto negro. Era la primera vez que Diane perdía en un juicio, la conocían como la mejor abogada de su generación. -Perdí…-

Han pasado un par de días desde el caso de Blueblood, nadie sabía dónde estaba Diane, desde lo ocurrido después del caso, en la que Bob, el jefe de Diane, fue obligado por Blueblood a despedirla. Logrando que sus padres, Pinkie y Brodek se preocuparan por ella, pensando que a lo mejor desapareció o algo malo le pudo a ver pasado.

Por otro lado, Terra decidió ir al departamento de Diane, teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrarla ahí. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con la llave que el tiene del departamento y al entrar cerro la puerta atrás de el. Al ver el departamento se sorprendió al mirar que estaba todo polvoriento, en el tiempo que lleva con Diane nunca había mirado el lugar así. Camino hasta llegar a la cocina y pudo notar que había algo tirado en el suelo, se trataba de helado derretido, y había un camino que va directo al cuarto de Diane. Al llegar Terra a la puerta del cuarto de Diane, toca la puerta esperando a que le respondan.

-Diane, ¿estás ahí?- pregunto el pegaso, notándose en su voz su preocupación de la condición en la que esta su pony. En eso, escucho bastante ruido en el cuarto, como si estuvieran moviendo muebles. Terra intento abrir la puerta pero para su sorpresa, estaba bloqueada por los muebles.

-Vete… no quiero que me veas- se escuchaba la voz de Diane bastante quebrada, también se podía escuchar el cómo sollozaba desde afuera del cuarto. Terra no sabía qué hacer, realmente no tenía muchas opciones, era derribar la puerta junto con todos los muebles, o bien, irse y dejarla sola. Obviamente no quería hacer esto último, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si lo hacía.

-Vamos Diane, tus padres están preocupados por ti, yo estoy preocupado por ti. Tienes que salir y superar lo que paso- dijo Terra con un tono de voz tranquilo, tratando de que al menos Diane le abriera. Para su sorpresa, funciono, ya que había ruido en el cuarto de que estaba moviendo los muebles.

-No es eso…- Diane abrió ligeramente la puerta y miro a Terra, ella estaba desarreglada y lleva puesta una bata blanca, estaba manchada del pecho. Al perecer se manchó del helado, siendo una mancha uniforme de color rosa. –Lo que pasa es que aquí en Canterlot solo hay una fiscalía, y si no puedo trabajar en esa, pues… tengo que volver a Ponyville-

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

Si lo se, lo se, es un capitulo relativamente corto, pero este capitulo en particular no iba a ser muy largo. Y si, si alguien se lo pregunta, si, es un capitulo de relleno... mas o menos jejeje.

Como sea, no olviden comentar. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Diane… ¡¿Embarazada?!**_

Terra logro hacer que Diane saliera de su cuarto, y mientras ella se arreglaba decidió limpiar un poco su departamento, tardo por lo menos unos treinta minutos en limpiar todo. Justo cuando termino de limpiar, Diane salió del cuarto ya arreglada, después de salir de su cuarto, se encamino a la sala y se acostó en el sofá, luego se cubrió el rostro con sus patas delanteras. Terra se le acerco a ella y se sentó en el sillón que está cerca del sofá, mirándola, apreciando su belleza, y muy en el fondo, con un deseo enorme de estar con ella por siempre.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres volver a Ponyville?- pregunto Terra estando algo intrigado sobre ese tema. Diane soltó un leve suspiro melancólico y giro su cabeza un poco para poder verlo, teniendo los ojos cristalinos al punto de estar a nada para llorar. -¿Pe-pero por que me vez así?-

-Si vuelvo a casa se armara un caos a lo grande, y mas si se le ocurre al tío Discord unirse- comento Diane con cierta pesadez, luego tomo una cojín y se tapa la cara con el. Terra se ríe levemente ante la actitud de Diane, en cierto modo se miraba adorable.

-¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo, y dejamos eso para después?- pregunto Terra, se levanto y le quito el cojín de la cara a Diane, al verla sonrió y beso su frente, haciendo que ella se ruborizara levemente por el gesto.

Al final, Diane y Terra fueron a comer, y por alguna extraña razón Diane tenia un gran antojo de comer algo dulce. Uno pensaría que algo estaba mal, pero Terra sabia que ella comía mucha comida dulce como sus padres, así que le dio la menor importancia a eso. Después de caminar durante un buen tiempo por las calles de Canterlot, Diane y Terra llegaron a la tienda de Donas Joe, ambos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas que tiene el local. El dueño del local se acerco y les dio la bienvenida, seguido de preguntarles que ordenarían. Terra pidió solo una malteada, en cambio, Diane pidió una gran cantidad de cosas dulces, donas, galletas, muffins, cupcakes, entre otras cosas. El pegaso rojizo se sorprendido por todo lo que pidió, sabia que era mas de lo que comía habitualmente.

-Eeehh… Diane, ¿no crees que pediste de mas?- pregunto Terra temiendo lo peor, y era quedarse con la billetera vacía. Diane volteo a verlo con una carita triste y los ojos llorosos, mirándolo casi a punto de llorar. Por su parte, Terra giro su vista hacia un lado y con un gesto seria hablo. -Olvídalo, no caeré en eso otra vez-

-Por favor- dijo la pony rosada con una tierna voz como la de una niña inocente. En eso, Terra sintió como una flecha atravesaba su corazón al verla de esa manera y oírla con esa voz, por dentro, estaba sufriendo al tener que aguantar todo eso.

\- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Está bien! Pide lo que quieras- al final no pudo resistir y termino accediendo, sucumbiendo ante los encantos de su pareja. Diane se emociono mucho y siguió pidiendo comida.

-Y no olvides también que quiero una donatopia como la que hiciste hace en el ultimo concurso- finalizo Diane con una gran sonrisa y regresándole la carta a Joe, quien luego se retiro a preparar lo pedido. Para sorpresa de Terra, escucho el gruñido del estómago de Diane, ella se sonrojo bastante y soltó una risa traviesa mientras desviaba la vista.

-Y yo me sigo preguntando, ¿Cómo es que tú, tus hermanos y tus padres pueden comer tanto dulce?- ante la interrogante, Diane se puso a pensar en ello, llevándose un casco a la barbilla, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo. Mientras su estómago no dejaba de gruñir por el hambre que sentía.

-La verdad no tengo idea. De hecho, creo que papá y mamá me concibieron mientras estaban bañándose en una tina llena de crema batida- Terra quedo entre confuso y en shock al recibir esa información, mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decir Diane. En el proceso salía humo de las orejas de Terra. Diane al verlo solo fingió que no estaba viendo el humo y a su vez, trataba de contener la risa al ver la cara de su pareja.

-Genial, ahora estaré traumado de por vida- dijo Terra tras reaccionar y volver en sí, llevándose los cascos a la frente mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa. Tras escuchar eso, Diane estallo en risa y usaba su casco derecho para taparse la boca e intentar disimular lo más que pudiera, pero muy a pesar de eso, no podía aguantar la risa, ni mucho menos disimularla.

-Es una broma, cielo- dijo ya un poco más tranquila mientras soltaba ligeras risas. Terra soltó un suspiro de alivio que le dio al escuchar esas palabras, y aun así le entraba un escalofrió que recorría toda su espalda al recordarlo y para su desgracia imaginarlo.

Tras varios minutos de espera, llego un carrito bastante lleno teniendo todo lo que pidió Diane, seguido de otro carro más con la donatopia de Joe hecho de donas, y la malteada de Terra. Diane miro toda la comida con un brillo en los ojos que cegaría a quien los viera. Joe empezó a dejar los platos de muffins, galletas, panes, cupcakes y demás en la mesa, a su vez, Diane comía veloz cual rayo y parecía que estaban al ritmo ya que con un casco Joe dejaba un plato y con el otro quitaba el vacío, siendo reemplazados los platos con la comida dulce por los platos vacios dejando ya varias columnas de ellos.

-Uhm… Pinkie Pie come mucho dulce y Brodek come muy rápido, y verte así eres el reflejo de ellos dos- comento Terra mientras miraba como más platos vacíos se acumulaban en el carrito y a su vez le daba ligeros sorbos a su malteada. –Si nos casamos tendremos que tener al menos tres refrigeradores para almacenar la comida-

Al terminarse los platos, Joe puso su donatopia encima de la mesa. Por su parte, Diane dio un ligero grito de la emoción y empezó a comerse la donatopia, que al final solo duro unos 30 segundos en comérselo completamente, sin dejar ni una miga de pan. Diane saco un pañuelo de su crin y se limpió la boca, soltó un leve eructo, se disculpó y guardo el pañuelo.

-¿Puedo pedir más? Porque aún tengo hambre- pregunto Diane para después sonreir y mirar a Terra tiernamente. Por su parte, el pegaso rojizo se tomó lo que quedaba de malteada de golpe y se empezó a ahogar, rápidamente se golpeó el pecho tratando de que la malteara pasara hasta que lo logro.

-¡No!- grito Terra una vez que se recuperó después de casi ahogarse con una malteada, asustando a Diane y haciendo que se escondiera debajo de la mesa. –Ya te comiste el do…- Terra miro a Joe y este le hizo un gesto con su casco dando a entender que comió mas. -¿El triple? ¡¿Comiste el triple de lo que tú sueles comer?!-

-Bueno, tal vez si comí un poquitito más de lo normal, pero es que tengo hambre- dijo Diane con las orejas caídas y con la barbilla pegada a la mesa. Terra dio un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse lo más posible, se trataba de la pony que ama, así que tenía que tranquilizarse de sí o sí.

-Diane, iremos con un doctor, no es normal que comas tanto- demando Terra con una voz y mirada seria hacia la pony rosada. Diane por su parte, hacia pequeños círculos en la mesa mientras asistía con la cabeza, teniendo la mirada y las orejas bajas. –La cuenta Joe-

-Aquí está la cuenta- dijo Joe dándole el recibo de lo consumido a Terra. Este quedo impactado al ver la cifra, quedo inmóvil en su lugar y comenzó a respirar fuertemente tratando de no estallar en cólera.

-¡¿600 bits?! Esta cuenta debe estar mal Joe- comento Terra mientras le regresaba el recibo a Joe. Este miro el recibo y se disculpó debido a que entrego la cuenta equivocada, guardo el recibo equivocado y saco otro para luego mirarlo y confirmar que era el correcto.

Un poco más tarde, Diane y Terra se encontraban caminando por Canterlot con dirección al hospital para ver a un médico. Diane iba dando pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba muy feliz ya que hace mucho que no paseaba por la ciudad con tanta tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparse del trabajo. Por otro lado, Terra iba bastante desanimado, tenía una billetera al revés y la agitaba tratando de sacar algo de dinero pero lo único que salía era polvo acumulado, esto hizo que soltara un suspiro bastante desanimado.

-2 mil bits… nunca había gastado tanto- decía cada vez más desanimado, estando cabizbajo, y estándole saliendo alguna que otra lágrima al ver su billetera vacía. En eso, Diane se acuesta sobre el lomo de él, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Terra se animara un poco, luego le susurro algo al oído. El pegaso rojizo se sonrojo mucho al escuchar lo que le dijo Diane y volvió a animarse estando normal como siempre y acelero ligeramente el paso.

Después de varios minutos de seguir caminando, llegaron al hospital. En cuanto entraron, Terra registro a Diane para una revisión, luego se sentaron a esperar su turno. Durante un par de minutos estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, Terra notaba que Diane se miraba mucho más relajada y alegre a comparación de la mañana cuando llego a su departamento, eso lo alegraba mucho. Tras una media hora de espera, el doctor mando a solicitar que pasaran a Diane. Ella se levantó de su asiento y fue con el doctor, Terra lo acompaño, así que lo tomo del casco y camino junto a él. Tras entrar con el doctor, Terra cerró la puerta atrás de él, y ambos se sentaron en las sillas que están enfrente del escritorio del doctor.

-Tiene un hijo muy lindo- dijo Diane al ver la foto que tiene el doctor en el escritorio, donde sale él, su esposa y un potrillo de no más de 5 meses. El doctor agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿A qué se debe su visita? Eeehhh… señoría Diane ¿D. Seiber Pie?- el doctor quedo algo confundido al leer el nombre de Diane, en parte era algo largo y lo que más le confundía era la "D" de su nombre.

-Solo Diane Pie, por favor. Es más corto así- comento Diane con una sonrisa alegre. El doctor le regreso la sonrisa contestándole un "muy bien, señorita". Diane respiro hondo y trago algo de saliva, estaba preparándose para hablar sobre él porque estaba ahí. –Bueno, resulta que desde hace un par de días me ha entrado mucho antojo de comer cosas dulces, y también de vez en cuando vomito por las mañanas-

-Uhm… ya veo. Creo saber la causa, pero me gustaría hacerle una revisión general-dijo el doctor bastante tranquilo y con una voz que reflejaba bastante confianza. Diane volteo a ver a Terra y este asistía con la cabeza dando a entender de qué le hiciera caso al doctor.

-Bueno, usted es el doc, doc- dijo Diane tranquila, así que acompaño al doctor para hacerse la revisión médica. Mientras, Terra se quedó sentado en su lugar esperando tranquilamente, miro unas revistas aun lado de su asiento y empezó a leerla.

-Esto tomara tiempo- comento Terra después de haber soltado un ligero suspiro. Sin mucho que hacer se puso a leer la revista que en la que salían varias fotos de modelos que modelaban diferentes conjuntos de ropa como bikinis, ropa para fiestas formales, ropa casual, entre otros más.

Tras casi una hora de espera, Diane y el doctor regresaron. Diane por su parte tenía una cara de que no creía lo que le dijo el doctor, pero en cuanto miro a Terra se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo bastante animada. Terra se sorprendió y a la vez estaba confundido. Por otro lado, el doctor se sentó en su silla y miro con una sonrisa a la pareja delante de ellos, llegándole un gran sentimiento nostálgico que tuvo hace un par de meses atrás.

-Diane, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?- pregunto Terra para sí tratar de aclarar su duda del por qué Diane estaba tan feliz. Ella simplemente lo tomo de las mejillas con sus cascos y lo beso sorpresivamente. El pegaso rojizo solo se confundió más, pero no podía negar que le encantaban los besos de su pony.

-Terra… ¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo Diane después de separarse del beso con Terra, tenía en su cara una sonrisa llena de felicidad y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Terra quedo sorprendido a tal punto que no podía articular ninguna palabra con su boca.

-¿Es… es en serio? ¿No es ninguna clase de broma?- pregunto el pegaso rojizo aun sin poder creerlo del todo, hasta que el doctor le mostro la prueba de embarazo y su vista se centró en la parte donde venían los porcentajes, en la que decía que era positivo en un 99.99%. Terra no pudo contener la alegría y abrazo a Diane sonriendo lo más que podía. -¡Seremos padres!-

-Felicidades… a los dos- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras miraba como la pareja que está delante de él, se abrazaban y besaban bastante alegres, recordando a su vez cuando se enteró de que su esposa iba a tener un potrillo. En eso, el doctor noto como Terra cambio bruscamente de un estado de felicidad a uno de preocupación, notando también que empezó a sudar mucho.

-¡Por Celestia!- grito Terra bastante asustado, empezando a morderse las pesuñas de sus cascos. Diane quedo confundida por unos segundos y luego termino igual, si no es que peor, que Terra. El doctor quedo confundido también por el cambio tan repentino que tuvieron, así que termino preguntando por qué tanta preocupación.

-¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino en su actitud?- Diane volteo a ver al doctor, y trato de calmarse para poder hablar, lo cual era algo difícil considerando que sabía lo que pasaría si un pony en concreto se enteraba de su embarazo.

-M-mi suegro… me va a matar…- Terra logro hablar después de recordar lo que pasaba con los ponys que fueron novios anteriores de Diane, también pensó en lo que le pasara ya que nunca antes había pasado algo como esto, de que una de las hijas de Brodek había quedado embarazada.

Ese mismo día, ya en la noche. Diane y Terra regresaron al departamento, y en cuanto llegaron ambos se tiraron sobre la cama. Aun no sabían qué hacer con respecto al tema de Brodek, y sin darse cuenta terminaron dejándolo para otro momento, ambos se abrazaron y se acomodaron en la cama estando pegados. Diane recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Terra, en su rostro se miraba una sonrisa bastante alegre, no podía evitarlo, ya que tendría un bebé, y el padre del bebé es el pegaso que más ha amado.

-Supongo que habrá que ir planeando la boda, ¿no?- menciono Terra con una sonrisa mientras frotaba con su casco el vientre de Diane. La pony rosada sintió cosquillas al sentir el casco de Terra y no pudo evitar reír a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Claro, aunque tendrás que pedirle mi casco a mi padre y también decirle lo del embarazo- comento Diane con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Terra soltó un suspiro desanimado y a su vez se quedó pensando en lo que podría hacer.

-¡Ya se!- grito Terra bastante animado, sorprendiendo a Diane, giro su cabeza un poco para mirarla a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo. –Le diré en una semana, después de que me promuevan a guardia real-

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Notica reveladora**_

Era temprano por la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, y Ponyville era bañado poco a poco por los rayos del sol. Hoy era un día tranquilo desde temprano, pero a su vez era un día muy importante para algunos ponys, entre ellos estaban Terra y Renji, hoy sería el día en que serán promovidos oficialmente a guardias reales. Pero para Terra, era mucho más importante, ya que este mismo día, después de su promoción a guardia real, le diría a su "cuñado", Brodek, que estaba saliendo con su hija y que estaban esperando un hijo o hija.

Terra se había levantado más temprano de lo usual desde hace una semana, sus padres notaron que en toda la semana estuvo más feliz de lo habitual. Ventus, el padre de Terra, tenía la curiosidad del por qué se levantaba tan temprano, incluso lo miraba entrenar como si se estuviera preparando para algo.

-Terra, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Ventus al llegar con su hijo mirándolo con una ceja en alto. Terra al ver a su padre detuvo su entrenamiento y se volteó para ver a su padre, seguido tomo una toalla que tenía cerca para luego limpiarse el sudor.

-Sí, todo está bien papá, gracias por preguntar- dijo Terra con una sonrisa tranquila dejando aun con algo de duda a su padre con respecto a por que el cambio tan repentino en el transcurso de la semana.

-¿Seguro? ¿No habrá pasado algo con Diane?- pregunto el pegaso rojo queriendo sacar más información, sabía que algo ocultaba debido a su cambio tan repentino en pocos días. Terra dio un suspiro volteando al suelo y luego volvió a ver a su padre con una sonrisa más alegre.

-Bueno, se supone que es secreto…- decía el pegaso rojizo estando a casi nada de decir sobre el embarazo de Diane y de otro tema en particular que conlleva al embarazo, que es el matrimonio. -…y lo íbamos a decir hoy en la fiesta por la promoción que hará la tía Pinkie- Ventus estaba imaginándose lo que de seguro era, y por dentro, se encontraba feliz por escuchar esa noticia. –Pero supongo que puedo decirte a ti y que no dirás nada-

-No te preocupes hijo, si es algo importante para ti y Diane puedo guardar el secreto- dijo Ventus acompañada de una sonrisa llena de confianza. Terra se alegró al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su padre, ya sabía en parte como reaccionara y eso hacía que se alegrara más.

-Lo que pasa es que… pues… Diane y yo tendremos un hijo- dijo Terra sin más rodeos con una sonrisa alegre. Ventus por dentro estallaba de la emoción al escucharlo decir esas palabras. –Así que, serás abuelo, papá-

-Woaw… pues… sí que no me lo esperaba- decía el pegaso rojo llevándose un casco a la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba que lo festejaba a lo grande, se acercó a su hijo y le dio un cálido abrazo paternal el cual fue correspondido por su hijo. –Felicidades, hijo-

¡Papá, Terra, vengan a desayunar!- grito una pegaso de buen cuerpo, con pelaje de color azul celeste, crin y cola largos, sedosos y rubios, y unos ojos color azul. Ella gritaba desde la entrada de la casa, llamando la atención de los dos pegasos y estos se encaminaron a la casa para tomar el desayuno. Una vez estuvo la familia reunida se dispusieron a desayunar mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, al otro extremo de Ponyville, en una casa ubicada cerca del lago, se encontraba Renji arreglándose para la promoción a guardia real, estaba tranquilo y a la vez nervioso, no podía evitarlo a la vez que también recordaba cuando decidió ser guardia real y por todo lo que ha pasado. En eso, siento un casco en su hombro izquierdo y volteo para ver de quien era, era su padre quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo logre papá, lo logre- dijo Renji con una sonrisa alegre después de superar los obstáculos que hubo en el camino. Brodek sonriendo afirmaba con la cabeza, luego le da un ligero golpe en el hombro y se marcha. –Bien, ya casi va siendo hora de irme-

-¡Hermano!- en cuanto Renji escucho los gritos una vez salió de su habitación, miro a los lados por los pasillos y no había nadie, para su sorpresa, fue tacleado por dos yeguas rosadas, ambas tenían la crin de color negro, una tenía un mechón de color rosa oscuro y la otra tenia rayas de color rosa oscuro también. La del mechón de cabello rosa su crin era rizado, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y su cola era larga y rizada, su Cm son tres globos de color amarillo sosteniendo un cupcake de color azul celeste. Mientras la otra yegua de crin con rayas rosa oscuro, su crin es un poco larga y también su cola era flameada más con la diferencia de que tenía una flama de rosa oscuro en el interior, sus ojos son de color celeste y como Cm lleva tres globos azul celeste sosteniendo un cupcake de color amarillo.

\- Sunrise, Laughter, no me dejan respirar- comento el pony verde al ser abrazado por sus dos hermanas menores. Estas lo soltaron mientras reían alegres y ayudaban a su hermano a levantarse. –¿Por qué no puede haber día en que no lleguen tacleándome?-

-Es que estamos emocionadas por ti, tontito- dijo Sunrise, la yegua rosada de crin rizado, sonriéndole a Renji bastante alegre. -¿Cómo no estarlo si es nuestro hermano mayor el que será guardia real-

-Sí, digo, no vez todos los días a un Seiber convertirse en guardia real- dijo Laughter, la yegua rosada de crin con rayas rosa oscuro, riendo bastante animada mientras daba pequeños saltos. –Estoy segura de que papá ya fue a verte y a pesar de que no ha de ver dicho nada también esta emocionado-

Sunrise y Laughter, ambas son gemelas y son apenas un año y ocho meses menores que Renji, obviamente son hijas de Brodek y Pinkie Pie. Ambas yeguas heredaron el color de pelaje de su madre, Sunrise heredo la crin y cola rizada de Pinkie, mientras que Laughter heredo la crin y cola de su padre. Separadas son tranquilas, pero juntas son un caos andante, son buenas cocinando así como buenas organizadoras de fiestas como su madre, pero en todo lo demás que intentan hacer que no sean esas dos cosas, algo termina explotando misteriosamente. Si intentan lavar ropa, la lavadora explota, si intentan limpiar la casa los útiles de limpieza explotan, esos serian algunos pocos ejemplos, y son contadas las cosas que pueden hacer sin que algo explote.

-Ya no sé si alegrarme por las palabras que dicen o tomarlo como burla- decía Renji después de haber suspirado, con el ceño fruncido. En eso, recibió un agrazo de sus hermanas y termino cediendo, abrazándolas con una sonrisa alegre.

-No sé porque tan felices, ni que fuera para tanto- comento un pony terrenal de verde claro que iba pasando enfrente de Renji y las gemelas. Su crin era medianamente larga erizada hacia atrás con dos mechones de color verde claro al frente, cola flameada de color negro con el interior verde claro, ojos color celestes y su Cm es una guitarra rockera de color blanco con negro y tiene atrás dos espadas formando una "x".

-Oh vamos Darek, no estés celoso- comento Renji en tono burlón, ya que sabía que Darek también intento volverse un guardia real pero no lo aceptaron. Darek, es apenas dos años y 10 meses menor que su hermano Renji. –No es mi culpa que no te aceptaran para entrar a la guardia real-

-Cállate Renji, solo intente entrar porque papá lo sugirió- dijo Darek estando molesto sin alguna razón aparente. Entre los cinco hijos de Brodek, Darek es el único que tiene una actitud más seria que los demás y con una cara de pocos amigos. –Y si fue tu culpa, cuando quise entrar me dijeron que con un hijo de Brodek era más que suficiente-

-Entonces culpa a papá por tener una mala reputación entre los guardias reales- ambos hermanos comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema, estando a casi nade de empezar los golpes entre ellos, como ya era de costumbre. Sunrise y Laughter le dieron poca importancia y se fueron tranquilamente como si nada, bajando por las escaleras y después ir a la cocina.

-¡Cuantas veces les he dicho que si van a pelear que sea después del desayuno y fuera de la casa!- llego Brodek bastante molesto al oír la discusión de sus hijos, a los cuales les dio un golpe en la cabeza, tirándolos al suelo, dejando a ambos adoloridos por el golpe.

Un par de horas más tarde, se encontraban en el castillo de Canterlot, Terra y Renji se reunieron junto con los demás cadetes que serán promovidos a guardia real. Entre la multitud se encuentran la familia de ellos dos. Diane se reunió con su familia para la ocasión, llego y saludo a su padre, a su madre, a Darek y a sus hermanas. En eso, mira a su tía Fluttershy y a Ventus, así que fue rápidamente para saludarlos también con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Hola Diane- saludo una pegaso color azul celeste sorprendiendo a Diane y mirándola con una sonrisa. Diane al verla se sorprendió de ver a la pegaso ya que llevaba tiempo sin verla, la abrazo bastante alegre.

-¡Aqua! Ha pasado un tiempo- dijo Diane después de separarse del abrazo con Aqua, y la miraba con una sonrisa alegre. –Pensé que te vería hasta la fiesta que hara mi mamá por la promoción de Terra y Renji-

-No pude evitar no venir después de la noticia que me entere en la mañana- comento Aqua con una sonrisa, dejando en duda a la pony rosada, así que se acerca a ella para poder susurrarle. –Ya sabes, lo del hecho de que tendrás un hijo de mi hermano-

-Le dije a Terra que no dijera nada- dijo la pony rosada algo molesta al saber que su pegaso divulgara lo del embarazo. –Lo voy a regañar cuando lo vea- En eso, Aqua empieza a reírse dejando confundida a Diane. –¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?-

-No nada, es solo que te vez más feliz que antes- dijo la pegaso azul celeste para después soltar una risa traviesa y volver a abrazar a su ahora "cuñada". Diane no pudo resistir y correspondió el abrazo con Aqua. –Por cierto, suerte con lo del tío Brodek-

-Gracias Aqua, ¿o debería decirte cuñada?- dijo Diane con una sonrisa, le guiño el ojo y soltó una leve risilla traviesa haciendo reír a su vez a Aqua.

La princesa Celestia salió del castillo y comenzó la ceremonia con un discurso motivacional para los nuevos guardias reales, también mencionando lo que esperaba de los nuevos, que es ser leales y serviciales. Una vez acabo con el discurso, empezó a nombrar a los cadetes para entregarles su insignia oficial que demostraba que ya son guardias reales, los iba nombrando en orden alfabético y los cadetes iban subiendo al escenario conforme los llamaban. Pasó varios minutos hasta que llamaron a Renji, él se encontraba nervioso, y no tanto por la ceremonia, sino que temía a que su familia lo avergonzara.

-¡El siguiente es, Renji D. Seiber!- al decir ese nombre la princesa Celestia, muchos de los que se encontraban presenciando la ceremonia empezaron a murmurar sobre "D. Seiber", y algunos cuantos identificaron que podría ser familiar de Brodek, ya que era muy conocido debido a su mala reputación. Renji se armó de valor esperando que nada más pasara y se acercó a la princesa del día quien le entrego su insignia. –Felicidades, tu padre ha de estar orgulloso-

-Gracias princesa, juro por mi vida que seré leal a usted y a su hermana- dijo Renji seriamente tomando su insignia, en eso, miro a su familia a lo lejos apenas pudiendo verlos debido a la distancia, trato de no reírse ya que miro a su padre comiendo un cupcake alegre y lo único que pensó fue que su madre lo soborno para que no hiciera un escándalo.

-Felicidades, Renji- le felicito Terra una vez lo vio bajar del escenario y choco cascos con él. Renji estaba feliz ya que logro convertirse al fin en guardia real después de haber ingresado como cadete durante más de un año, sentía que todo el esfuerzo que hizo valiera la pena.

-Ya no falta mucho para que te nombren también, mucha suerte, Terra- le decía Renji acompañada con una sonrisa, mientras que Terra solo asintió con la cabeza y agradeció por las palabras. El pony verde se retiró y se dispuso a ir a juntarse con su familia.

Terra se encontraba pensativo, ya que después de la ceremonia iría a la fiesta que realizaran en Sugar Cube Corner, pensaba en cómo decir sobre la relación que tenía con Diane y su embarazo, también le llegaba el pensamiento de cómo podría reaccionar Brodek. Al final no pudo pensar en nada en específico, y tuvo que ser sacado de sus pensamientos por uno de los cadetes para que pasara al escenario por su insignia, ya que era el próximo en ser anunciado.

-¡el siguiente es, Terra Fast!- al anunciar Celestia a Terra muchos de los presentes, si no es que la mayoría, daban gritos de ovación hacia el pegaso rojizo, todo el mundo sabía que era hijo de Ventus, el actual líder de los caballeros de la realeza, así que Terra se acercó con la princesa para que le entregara su insignia. –Felicidades Terra, no esperaba menos del hijo de Ventus-

-Gracias princesa, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para estar a la altura de mi padre- dijo Terra para luego tomar su insignia, saludo a los presentes y procedió a retirarse para ir con su familia, en especial para ver a su pony y futura esposa.

Ya por la tarde, en Sugar Cube Corner, se estaba realizando una fiesta celebrando la promoción de Renji y Terra a guardias reales. Todo iba tranquilo, estaban presentes los caballeros de la realeza, las mane six junto con sus respectivas parejas e hijos, las cruzzaders, e incluso las princesas Celestia y Luna, entre otros. Terra se armó de valor y llamo la atención de todos, a un lado suyo se encontraba Diane y pudo notar que en la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba Brodek sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Ejem… quisiera… quisiéramos dar un anuncio Diane y yo- comento Terra mientras se aclaraba la garganta para poder dar la noticia. –Diane y yo hemos estado llevando una relación amorosa por más de un año en secreto- se formó un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó a alguien decir "Ya era hora que lo dijeran", provocando que todo mundo se riera y los felicitara por ello, Terra supo que lo había dicho Renji ya que era de los pocos que sabía sobre su relación con Diane, en eso, sintió recorrer un escalofrió por toda su espalda y rápidamente su vista se enfocó hacia donde estaba Brodek. –También quiero anunciar…-

-Eso yo lo diré, Terra- dijo Diane interrumpiendo al pegaso rojizo mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre, así que tomo una bocanada de aire para dar el siguiente anuncio. –Terra y yo vamos a tener un bebé-

Pinkie y sus demás hijos se emocionaron ante la noticia, al igual que los demás presentes, lo habían tomado muy bien todo ese asunto, excepto un pony en particular. Brodek no se movió simplemente golpeo la mesa que tenía delante con fuerza destrozándola por completo, estaba hecho una furia, no tanto por lo de que su hija fuera novia de Terra, lo que más lo hizo enojar fue que ambos iban a tener un bebé.

-Oh, oh, tenemos un problema verdoso a las seis en punto- dijo Rainbow Dash, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Brodek. Era bien sabido que por todos lo sobre protector que era con sus hijos, en especial con sus hijas.

-Tres días. Te daré tres días para prepararte solo porque hoy es un día importante y porque se trata de ti, Terra- Brodek volteo a ver a Terra seriamente, estaba más que molesto, eso sin duda alguna, así que para evitar armar un alboroto decidió retirarse, siendo seguido por Pinkie.

-¡Brodek, espera!- una vez que Brodek salió de Sugar Cube Corner fue detenido por Pinkie, ella trato de tranquilizarlo para que volviera adentro a seguir festejando y convivir con todos. –Ya a estas alturas no te debería molestar eso, Diane ya es toda una yegua y tiene derecho a hacer su propia vida-

-Eso lo se Pinkie, pero no voy a dejar que mi hija este con alguien que la dejara a la menor oportunidad. Prefiero que Diane me odio por el resto de mi vida a que viva triste y abandonada- declaro Brodek seriamente y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, alejándose de su esposa. –Vuelve a dentro. Porque si yo voy, no te prometo que no intente matar a Terra por embarazar a mi hija-

Pinkie al final solo suspiro y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a SCC, para seguir con el cometido de esa fiesta a su vez que celebraban de paso el embarazo de Diane.

-Bueno… pudo ser peor, ¿no crees?- le comento Diane a Terra refiriéndose al tema relacionado con su nuevo suegro. –Pudo intentar matarte… nah, no sería capaz-

-Yo creo que si- dijo Renji pasando frente a ellos soltándose a risas.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

Hola a todos, solo queria comentar que Aqua al igual que Terra, es personaje de Black-spyro, y si se dieron cuenta no sale mencion a alguna Cutie mark de Aqua y es por que cuando le pregunte a Black-spyro sobre eso me dijo que aun no ha pensado en una Cm, asi que solo tenia de dos, o bien, yo le inventaba una, o simplemente no le ponia Cm y les informaba aqui abajo como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima.

P.D.: No olviden dejar su Review, Follow y Fav xD


	5. Chapter 5

_***Capitulo 5: Problemas familiares, 1ra parte**_

El día después de la fiesta, Diane había salido de casa temprano para caminar un poco y despejar su mente, miraba el lago que está enfrente de su casa, llegándole varios recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo atrás. La tranquilidad de Diane se vio interrumpida al ver a su padre, ya que recordó lo de la noche anterior y no sabía cómo hablar con él para quitarle de una vez la estúpida idea de batirse en duelo con quienes intenten ser su novio, aunque en esta ocasión llego más lejos considerando que espera un bebé. La pony rosada respiro hondo, armándose de valor para tener una conversación "normal" con su padre.

-Papá, ¿podemos hablar?- Diane se acercó con su padre y se sentó a su lado, cabe destacar que se encontraba un poco nerviosa, ya que no solía tener charlas de temas serios con su padre, esto se debía al carácter que tiene.

-Depende de lo que quieras hablar- la pony rosada quedo entre sorprendida y de no creer que su padre le hablara de una manera tan seria, no tenía conocimiento sobre ese aspecto de él. Tania una extraña sensación de la cual no podía encontrar explicación, de todas las veces que hablo con él nunca estuvo tan serio.

-Es… bueno… sobre lo que paso ayer en la fiesta- Brodek simplemente se levantó y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa, sin decir nada, simplemente se iba en silencio, alejándose de su hija. Diane se molestó por la reacción de su padre, así que se levantó y fue con el hasta estar a su lado, caminando los dos de regreso a la casa. –¡Papá, escúchame!-

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Diane- decía sin más sin darle importancia a lo que dijera su hija, su decisión de batirse a duelo con Terra es algo absoluto y que no piensa cambiar por nada en el mundo. –Si fuera solo noviazgo tal vez no haría esto…- Brodek se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a su hija directo a los ojos, mostrándole un gesto serio y a la vez molesto. –¿Pero un embarazo? ¿En serio? Eso es algo que no pasare por alto-

-¡Ya basta, papá! Ya basta de siempre estarte interponiendo entre mi vida amorosa, además no tiene nada de malo estar embarazada- decía firmemente Diane, lo miraba desafiante, algo que sorprendió a Brodek ya que era la primera vez que se sentía desafiado por alguno de sus hijos. Pinkie Pie y sus demás hijos salieron de la casa al oír el grito de Diane, sabían que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, pero aun así, estaban ahí porque se trataba de su padre y de su hermana mayor. –Tengo la universidad terminada, puedo conseguir un buen empleo en alguna otra parte. Terra se convirtió en un guardia real, sé que es un pony responsable y dedicado. Es el pony que más he amado de todos con los que he estado, y si me vas a hacer elegir con quien estar, ¡lo elijo a él!-

-Aborta a ese bebé Diane, aun eres joven como para tener hijos- no podía creer lo que le pedía su padre, de entre todos los ponys, era del que menos esperaba esas palabras. Diane empezó a sollozar, sentía un dolor inmenso en su corazón al escuchar a su padre pedirle que aportara al bebé. –Todavía tienes una vida por delante, hija-

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué niegas a mi hijo, tu nieto?!- grita bastante dolida, empieza a ver a su padre con odio e ira mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Brodek ni si quiera se inmuto ante la reacción de su hija, mantenía en todo momento una mirada fría y seria. -¡Joder! ¡Tengo 24 años papá, ya no soy una niña que necesite de ti!- poco a poco comenzó a soltar toda esa ira y odio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, estaba a punto de explotar. -¡Además, tu eres el menos indicado para decir me eso, después de todo mamá y tu eran más jóvenes que yo cuando me tuvieron!-

-¡Eso es diferente, tu madre y yo solo éramos dos jóvenes idiotas que no sabían lo que hacían!- Brodek empezó a alzar la voz cada vez más. Por otro lado, Renji, Sunrise, Laughter y Darek, voltearon a ver a su madre. Pinkie solo volteo a otro lado evitando las miradas de sus hijos para ocultar lo apenada que estaba y su leve sonrojo que tenía.

-¡No abortare a mi hijo!- simplemente ya no pudo soportar la idea del aborto y grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, soltando mares de lágrimas y aun así manteniendo una mirada desafiante ante su padre. -¡Si ese es el caso, entonces yo… yo…!- Diane sentía un nudo en la garganta al tratar de decir lo que quiera, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte a un ritmo acelerado todo por un la situación actual con su padre. -¡…te odio y quisiera que no fueras mi padre!-

Diane salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas se lo permitían, no fue hacia la casa, si no que fue en otra dirección alejándose cada vez más de la casa de sus padres. Por otro lado, Brodek quedo estático, no podía moverse y solo sentía que su corazón se partía a la mitad al escuchar esas palabras de su hija, simplemente bajo la cabeza y las orejas, su mirada se volvió una vacía carente de emoción alguna y decidió entrar a la casa sin decir absolutamente nada. Las gemelas querían animarlo pero Pinkie les hizo una seña con la cabeza dándoles a entender que no era buen momento para eso.

En otro parte, Diane seguía corriendo sin fijarse en el camino, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, a su vez, recordaba cosa de su infancia, de todos esos momentos felices que tenía con su padre, y poco a poco estos recuerdos iban desapareciendo de su mente. Tal vez sea por lo que le acababa de decir, o porque quería olvidar todo esos buenos momentos, nunca había experimentado algo como esto, en todo el tiempo que ha estado con su familia, en especial con su padre, jamás llegaron a discutir a tal punto en que lo odiara.

- _Dime Diane, ¿A quién consideras tu héroe?_ \- Diane recordó esa pregunta que le hizo la maestra Cheerilee cuando estaba en la escuela de potrilla. No sabía por qué le llegaba ese recuerdo en específico, quería olvidar ese momento pero algo se lo impedía.

- _Mi héroe es mi papá, sé que se oyera mal pero es muy tonto y descuidado, pero también lo quiero mucho porque es muy divertido y siempre está cuidando de mí aunque sea malo en eso_ \- cuando Diane recordó que dijo esas palabras, también recordó cómo es que sonreía, reía y lo decía con orgullo. – _Siempre me la paso bien con mi papá, jugamos, nos divertimos, reímos, y ahora que lo pienso, jamás me ha gritado o castigado a pesar de todo. Eso lo hace mi mamá_ -

Diane seguía corriendo sin parar, no sabía hacia donde iba ya que su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien, cayendo encima de este, al alzar su vista para ver con quien se tropezó se dio cuenta que fue Terra, al ver a su pegaso, rápidamente lo abrazo, empezando a llorar en su pecho. Por otro lado, el pegaso rojizo no sabia que pasaba, así que trato de calmarla y la llevo a su casa.

-Bien Diane, ¿Puedes contarme porque estas así?- pregunto Terra una vez llego a su casa con Diane, después de hacer que se recostara en el sofá y haberle traído una taza de té de manzanilla. Diane se había logrado calmar un poco, y al tomar el té se tranquilizó más, al menos ya había dejado de llorar.

-Bueno… lo que paso fue…- Diane comenzó a explicarle todo lo que paso hace poco con la plática que tuvo con su padre, se sentía mal al recordarlo y la llenaba de mucha tristeza. Terra escuchaba atento a la explicación de Diane, y se sorprendió mucho cuando llego a la parte en la que le dice a Brodek que ojala no fuera su padre.

-Vaya, es un tema muy fuerte- comento Terra en cuanto acabo Diane de explicar lo sucedido, así que se sentó a su lado y la abrazo. Ventus, Fluttershy y Aqua habían escuchado todo desde la cocina, se sentían mal por lo que paso con Diane, mientras que Ventus estaba un poco molesto, así que el pegaso rojo se levantó y se dispuso a salir de casa. -¿A dónde vas papá?-

-¿A dónde más? A hacer entrar en razón a Brodek-dijo Ventus molesto y en cuanto salió de la casa azoto la puerta con fuerza, en eso, la puerta se cayó y el pegaso rojo regreso algo apenado. –Yo lo arreglo-

-Por favor Ven- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en su nuca. Aqua no quiso decir nada y solo siguió con su desayuno.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, algo salió disparado de la casa de Brodek, y cayó al lago, por la puerta salió Ventus y camino hacia el lago. Brodek saco la cabeza del agua y miro bastante molesto al pegaos rojo, seguido de nadar hasta la orilla para estar frente a Ventus. Darek y Renji salieron de la casa y se sentaron en una banca al lado de la entrada, estando con una taza de café los dos y unos cuantos panes tostados, ambos hermanos chocaron cascos como si estuvieran cerrando un trato de una apuesta.

-¡No estoy de humor para esto Ventus!- grito molesto Brodek mientras miraba como Ventus se acercaba hasta él y se detenía a unos cuantos metros apartado de él. Ventus se tronaba los cascos y los huesos del cuello a la vez que se estiraba un poco. -¡Pero si así lo quieres lo resolveremos como sementales, a casco limpio!-

-Tu… ¡eres el menos indicado para decirlo!- Ventus emprendió vuelo rápidamente y fue hacia donde estaba Brodek. El pony verde salió corriendo hacia Ventus bastante molesto, tenía ganas de golpearlo por haberlo mandado a volar.

Ventus y Brodek chocaron sus cascos con fuerza, escuchándose el sonido del choque de ambos. El pony verde hizo su pata trasera izquierda hacia atrás girando su cuerpo por completo para golpear a Ventus en la cabeza, pero el pegaso rojo reacciono rápido y bloqueo el ataque para luego realizarle una llave en esa misma pata. Brodek se liberó casi de inmediato de la llave y lanzo un golpe con su casco izquierdo hacia la cara del pegaso rojo. Ventus hizo la cabeza a un lado evadiendo el golpe del pony verde y contraataco golpeándolo en la cara, usando suficiente fuerza para apartarlo de él. Brodek se recuperó del golpe y Ventus se levantó, ambos se miraban fijamente para después lanzarse uno en contra del otro y empezar a intercambiar golpes y patadas.

Tras un buen tiempo de estar los dos peleando, Ventus estaba sentado recuperando el aliento, mientras que Brodek estaba tendido en el suelo notándose estar más cansado que Ventus.

-Solo me… ganaste porque… estoy fuera de forma-diecia Brodek mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, tenía los ojos cerrados y daba bocanadas grandes de aire. Ventus pudo calmar su respiración y miro con una sonrisa burlona al pony verde.

-Eso te pasa por no calentar- dijo Ventus acompañada de una risa burlona, miro su cuerpo notando alguno que otro moretón, pero nada de gravedad. A lo lejos estaba Darek celebrando mientras que Renji le daba una bolsa un tanto grande. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?-

-Ya hablamos de esto, Ven- dijo el pony verde suspirando molesto para luego taparse la cara con su pata delantera izquierda. –No pienso retractarme de nada, además que no tengo ánimos de hacer algo-

-Pues muy mal, deberías cambiar esa estúpida ideología que tienes- dijo Ventus algo molesto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Brodek. Este se levantó de golpe sobándose la cabeza y poco a poco iba creciendo un chichón en su cabeza del lado derecho. –Ya vez lo que provocaste con lo de tu hija-

-¡Ha ya cállate! No quiero escuchar sermones tuyos- dijo Brodek molesto cruzándose de brazos y girándose hacia otro lado dándole la espalda a Ventus. Al pegaso rojo le broto una vena en la frente y se levantó solo para patear a Brodek en la espalda y lanzarlo hacia al lago. Después de un par de segundo salió el pony verde molesto por que lo lanzo al lago de nuevo. –¡Deja de estarme lanzando al jodido lago!-

-Lo hare cuando te des cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste- a Brodek le broto una vena en la frente y tenía un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo, luego se lanzó contra Ventus nuevamente. Un par de minutos después estaban otra vez recuperando el aliento en la misma posición en la que acabaron la vez anterior. –Admítelo… eres víctima de tu propio éxito-

-Jodete Fast- dijo el pony verde de mala gana mientras se sentaba y trataba de ignorar a Ventus. El pegaso rojo solo suspiro y rodo los ojos.

Mientras tanto, con Diane, ella y Fluttershy salieron al jardín para tomar té y galletas. Aqua acompañaba a su madre y a su ahora cuñada. Las tres platicaban de varias cosas con tal de no mencionar el incidente de la mañana en casa de los padres de Diane. Después de un tiempo llegaron Pinkie y Renji, este último se fue con Terra para entrenar un poco.

-Hola Fluttershy- saludo Pinkie a su amiga y después saludo a Aqua, miro a Diane y la abrazo como si nada y la miro con una sonrisa. –Hola hijita, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar mamá- contesto Diane a su madre con una sonrisa tranquila mientras correspondía el abrazo con su madre.

-Tía Pinkie, ¿Cómo supo que Diane estaría aquí?- pregunto Aqua mientras miraba a su tía. Pinkie miro a Aqua y le acaricio la cabeza despeinándole la crin.

-Obvio tontita, aquí está su novio y futuro esposo- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Aqua. La pegaso celeste inflo sus mejillas y cerró los ojos estando un poco sonrojada por la acaricia de su tía.

-Pinkie, ya deja a Aqua, la dejaras calva- comento Fluttershy al ver que Pinkie no dejaba de acariciar a Aqua. Pinkie reacciona y se disculpa con una sonrisa traviesa. –Gracias-

-Oye mamá, ¿Por qué papá es tan sobreprotector?- pregunto Diane un poco triste al mencionar a su padre. -¿Por qué siempre hace esto con todos los novios que tengo?-

-Tu padre lo hace porque sabe que no podrá protegerte a ti o a tus hermanos por siempre, él siempre ha querido que estés con alguien que pueda protegerte- contesto Pinkie estando un poco seria, algo inusual y poco común de ver. –No creas que lo hace para que no te vayas-

Terra alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación muy a pesar de estar entrenando con Renji, y mientras bloqueaba un ataque del pony verde. Renji se le queda viendo a Terra y luego gira un poco su vista mirando a su madre y hermana.

-¿Por qué tanto interés de lo que están hablando?- pregunto Renji mirando a Terra, se apartó del pegaso rojizo y guardo su katana. Terra guardo sus armas también y se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

-Solo… quiero saber por qué tu papá hace esto, eso es todo- comento Terra sin más, pensando en ello y dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Renji sonrió un poco y giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba su madre y hermana.

-Mamá siempre ha tenido una idea errónea sobre eso- comento el pony verde volteando a ver a su cuñado. Terra estaba confundido por las palabras de Renji, y se le hacía más difícil entender todo esto. –Papá me dijo una vez… que no le importaba la fuerza que tuviera, al principio no tenía mucho sentido cuando me lo dijo, pero luego me dijo que lo que a él le importaba era ver la determinación por querer proteger a alguien sin importar de que sepa que se está enfrentando a alguien más fuerte-

-¿Determinación?- Terra se quedó pensando sobre lo que dijo Renji, a su vez que pensaba en un plan por si acaso se da la ocasión. –Oye Renji, tengamos un duelo serio-

-Je, ¿Seguro? No quiero que te quejes si limpio el suelo contigo- decía el pony verde con una sonrisa burlona, luego miro que Terra estaba serio así que solo suspiro y se puso en guardia. –Bien, entonces iré con todo-

Ya en la tarde, después del mediodía, Ventus había regresado a su casa y en cuanto lo miro Fluttershy se preocupó al verlo con moretones en el cuerpo. El pegaso rojo explico que no fue nada grave y que no debía preocuparse tanto. En eso, entraron Terra y Renji, estando el pony verde apoyado en el hombro del pegaso rojizo, Fluttershy al verlos fue rápido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y Ventus les dijo a los dos que se sentaran en el sofá.

-¿Qué henos les paso a los dos?- pregunto Ventus al verlos con heridas, raspones y moretones en casi todo su cuerpo. Terra y Renji se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse dejando al pegaso rojo confundido.

-Digamos que nos excedimos entrenando- dijeron el pegaso rojizo y el pony verde sin dejar de reírse. Después de unos segundos llego Fluttershy con el botiquín y los comenzó a tratar desinfectando las heridas de Terra y después las de Renji, este último se quejaba del ardor que le provocaba el alcohol al desinfectar sus heridas.

-Renji, no te muevas tanto- dijo Fluttershy tratando de curar las heridas del pony verde pero este se movía mucho y se quejaba del dolor. Terra y Ventus trataban de no reírse de lo infantil que se miraba Renji pero al final no pudieron soportar más y se partían de risa al verlo.

Después de un largo día, la noche cayo en Ponyville, Pinkie y Renji ya iban a regresar a casa, no sin antes que Pinkie le preguntara a su hija si volvería a casa. Diane se lo pensó un poco y decidió quedarse a pasar la noche, en cuanto lo dijo espero a que su madre le dijera que volviera a casa, pero no fue así y su madre se despidió de ella al igual que su hermano, no se esperaba para nada que pasara eso.

Ya a la hora de dormir, Diane fue al cuarto de Terra y se acostó con él, estuvieron platicando un poco antes de dormir y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Por fuera de la casa, estaba Brodek encima de un árbol sentado en una rama gruesa que resistiera su peso estando un tanto retirado de la casa de Ventus, miraba hacia la ventana que da al cuarto de Terra, baja la cabeza y da un suspiro desanimado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Brodek?- se cuestionó el pony verde para luego alzar la vista, bajo del árbol y se adentró al bosque Everfree, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Capitulo 6: Problemas familiares, 2da parte**_

Renji salió de su casa temprano, antes del alba, y estuvo caminando por todo Ponyville como si estuviera buscando algo, estaba medio adormilado aun y sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de Ventus. Terra estaba entrenando a un lado de la casa, y pudo mirar como Renji llegaba, extrañado por que fuera tan temprano fue con él para poder preguntarle que hacia tan temprano.

-¿Renji? ¿Qué haces tan temprano? No es usual en ti- comento Terra una vez llego con el pony verde, no tardó mucho en notar que estaba a un adormilado ya que saludo a una roca pensando que era él. –Renji, estoy a tu izquierda-

-¿Ah?- Renji se giró un poco y miro a Terra, luego lo saludo chocando cascos con él, bostezo y se sentó, después abrazo la roca como si fuera una almohada. –Papá no llego a dormir en toda la noche, y mamá me dijo que fuera a buscarlo. Llevo buscándolo desde antes del alba-

-¿Ya buscaste en Sugar Cube Corner?- pregunto el pegaso rojizo cuya respuesta fue un "si" de parte de Renji. –¿En el castillo de la tía Twilight?- tuvo misma respuesta que la pregunta anterior. –Ehm… ¿En el spa?- Terra soltó una risa burlona pero aun así fue la misma respuesta. –Pues no sé dónde pueda estar tu padre, no creo que haya entrado al Bosque Everfree y haya pasado toda la noche ahí-

Ambos ponys se pusieron alerta al escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente de la entrada al Bosque Everfree, escuchaban pisadas de cascos que rompían ramas caídas. Terra y Renji se prepararon para lo que fuera que vaya a salir del bosque, el sonido de las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Renji trajo saliva y miraba cada vez más nervioso la entrada del bosque, comenzó a sudar frio, empezando a sentir algo de miedo. Terra giro los ojos ligeramente para ver a su cuñado y quería reírse al ver su cara, pero quedo helado al voltearse a ver la entrada del bosque nuevamente, sentía como el miedo recorría su cuerpo, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Brodek había salido del Bosque Everfree, estaba sudado, su cuerpo desprendía vapor por casi todos lados, su ojos estaban vacíos, sin brillo alguno, y sin decir nada, camino en dirección a su casa, sin siquiera tener contacto visual con Renji y Terra. Ambos sementales miraron como Brodek se iba alejando cada vez más, ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la casa. Justo antes de entrar se encontraron a Diane salir.

-Vaya, Terra. Justo iba a hablarte para desayunar- dijo Diane viendo su cara, justo en eso miro a su hermano. -¿Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Bueno… pues…- Renji no podía articular bien las palabras, luego sacudió su cabeza recobrando el sentido. –Mamá me dijo que buscara a papá, ya que no llego a dormir anoche-

-Pfff… ya me da igual lo que le pase a Brodek- dijo la pony rosada con una actitud fría, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado. –Como sea, ¿quieres entrar a desayunar?-

-¿Ahora te referirás a tu papá por su nombre?- pregunto Terra luego de haber reaccionado, estaba sorprendido por la actitud que puso al momento de que Renji hablara de su padre. –Sé que estas enojada con él, pero no deberías referirte por su nombre-

-Pues para mí ya no es mi padre. Un padre debería apoyar a sus hijos, en especial a sus hijas. No debería ser TAN sobreprotector como el- dijo Diane molestándose por lo que le dijo el pegaso. Terra dio un largo suspiro y miro seria a la pony rosada.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él?- pregunto el pegaso rojizo, no estaba del todo seguro poder cambiar algo, pero no lo iba a saber a menos que lo intentara, aunque eso signifique probablemente la peor idea que haya tenido hasta el día de hoy.

-No, olvídalo Terra. Conociendo a Brodek de seguro terminara haciéndote algo- dijo la pony rosada después de haber dado un suspiro. Luego miro a ambos sementales y con una sonrisa les hablo. -Mejor vamos a desayunar, tú también Renji, después de todo ya que estas aquí-

-Esta vez yo paso, Diane. Volveré a casa a dormir un poco, quiero disfrutar los días libres que nos dieron antes de empezar con todo eso de la guardia real- dijo Renji tranquilamente para dar un largo bostezo, se podía notar desde lejos que el pony verde no había dormido bien durante la noche.

-¿Por disfrutar tus días libres te refieres a ir a verte a escondidas con Brianna?- dijo Diane con una risa burlona mientras miraba la reacción que tuvo su hermano al escuchar el nombre. Renji estaba nervioso y sudaba bastante, se notaba desde lejos que algo ocurría entre él y Brianna.

-¡¿Quién te dijo?!- grito sorprendido el pony verde, estaba con la boca abierta por que su hermana mayor descubrió uno de sus secretos. –No le digas a nadie Diane, ni si quiera a mamá. Ya sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere y querrá hacerme una fiesta o algo-

-Descuida hermanito- dijo Diane sonriendo tranquila mientras le acariciaba su crin. –No diré nada, por ahora- se reía un poco al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-Siento que en algún momento me chantajearas para no hablar- decía Renji llevándose un casco a la cara, indignado ante el chantaje y algo humillado al escuchar la risa burlona de su hermana.

Poco más tarde, en ese mismo día, Terra y Diane habían salido a pasear un poco por Ponyville y de paso ver si podían conseguir alquilar una casa, o bien, comprar una. Por otro lado, Pinkie había ido a casa de Ventus y Fluttershy, Aqua no se encontraba en casa por alguna razón, pero eso no evito que Pinkie estuviera ahí platicando con ellos. Los tres hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre lo que han estado haciendo recientemente y todo eso, también hablaron sobre cuando seria la boda de Diane y Terra, al parecer aun no tenían una fecha para ese evento, pero habían escuchado decir a Terra y a Diane que querían hacerlo antes de que naciera su hijo de preferencia. Otro de los temas que salio fue del estado de Brodek por lo sucedido el día anterior, Pinkie confirmo que estaba muy depresivo y que se había encerrado en el sótano desde que llego en la mañana, también dijo que ni si quiera había podido regañarlo por no haber llegado a casa la noche anterior. Seguían platicando durante mucho tiempo, hasta el atardecer, Diane llego hace unos minutos atrás, pero no estaba Terra con ella, había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y que llegaría más tarde a casa.

Terra se encontraba frente a la casa de Brodek, exactamente en la puerta, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba por hacer, se armó de valor y toco la puerta. La puerta se abrió, quien abrió la puerta fue Darek, Terra se alivió un poco al ver que no se trataba de Brodek, pregunto por él y Darek le dijo que estaba en el sotano, se extrañó un poco al saber que estaba en ese lugar, aunque también tenía la duda de desde cuando tenían sótano. Darek le dijo dónde estaba la puerta que llevaba al sótano, así que Terra fue hacia allá, al llegar abrió la puerta, bajo las escaleras y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el lugar era bastante amplio, era lo equivalente al tamaño de la casa, parecía más bien un salón para eventos de alcurnia de lo grande que era. Al final del sótano había una puerta bastante grande con cadenas, estaba bien asegurada esa puerta y parecía como si guardara algo importante del otro lado. En frente de la puerta estaba Brodek, estaba sentado y no parecía que fuera a moverse, con solo verlo sabía que estaba aún deprimido por lo que paso con Diane.

El pegaso se acercó con Brodek, hasta estar a su lado y se sentó mirando la puerta, ninguno decía nada, era un silencio un tanto incómodo para Terra, aun así, se mantenía en su lugar. El pony verde pregunto qué hacía en ese lugar, que no debería estar ahí, sino con Diane, su tono de voz era diferente, se escuchaba más serio y a la vez deprimido. Terra respondió a su pregunta diciendo que quiera que se resolviera el problema entre él y Diane, aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar decir a Brodek que no había forma de resolver el problema. El pegaso suspiro ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Mejor vete, y olvida lo que dije en la fiesta- Terra por dentro se sentía aliviado por no tener que enfrentarlo, pero se sentía mal por cómo estaba su tío, le tenía mucho aprecio a pesar de que fuera raro y que hacia locuras, a veces molesto e inmaduro. Aunque justo en ese momento sabía que no era el mismo, como si ya no le importara lo que pasara.

-Dígame, ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- pregunto Terra, tratando de sacar más conversación y de algún modo encontrar la forma de que todo se solucionara, después de todo se trataba de su suegro a fin de cuentas.

-Es algo que me prometí no volver a usar- dijo Brodek sin más, no despegaba su vista de la puerta y al recordar lo que había atrás de ella, llegaron varios recuerdos del pasado, de antes de conocer a Pinkie.

-¿Sabes tío? Me dijo que olvidara lo de la fiesta, en parte es un alivio, pero por otro lado, no puedo hacer eso, sé que Diane me regañara por lo que hare, pero si así hago que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, pienso hacerlo- el pegaso logro hacer que se ganara la atención de Brodek, este lo había volteado a ver, sus ojos estaban sin brillo alguno, como si estuvieran apagados. –Yo, Terra Fast, lo reto a un duelo por el casco de su hija mañana, lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia real, en Canterlot al medio día-

Brodek se sorprendió un poco, aunque no se notaba mucho, estaba por decirle algo pero Terra se había levantado y comenzando a salir del sótano. Mientras el pegaso se retiraba dijo que se iba para así no escuchar decir que rechazaba el reto, en cuanto salió del sótano cerró la puerta, fue a la sala para sentarse en el sofá, sentía como sus cuatro patas templaban un poco, se calmó después de unos cuantos minutos y se dispuso a volver a casa. Mientras con Brodek, este había vuelto a quedarse mirando la puerta, cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente acompañado de una pequeña risa, luego comenzó a reírse aún más a la vez que alzaba la vista al techo abriendo los ojos, tenía el brillo de vuelta en ellos.

-Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría decirme eso- dijo Brodek mientras seguía riéndose, bajo la vista mirando con determinación la puerta, saco una llave de su crin y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta. –Se nota que es un Fast- comenzaba a quitar los candados, y una vez que lo hizo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y adentrarse al otro lado. –Solo por eso, hare una excepción y usare todo mi poder el día de mañana-

Ya era de noche, Pinkie ya se había regresado a casa, y Terra apenas llegaba a su casa, al llegar miro que todo estaba apagado, sabía que estaban ya todos dormidos, así que entro con cuidado a la casa para no hacer ruido, pero se sobre salto un poco al encenderse las luces de la sala, miro al sofá y se encontraban Diane y Ventus sentados, la pony rosada estaba de cascos cruzados mirando a Terra seriamente, mientras que Ventus estaba solo mirándolo con seriedad.

-Dime Terra, ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Diane seriamente, esperando a la respuesta de su prometido. Terra sudaba a mares por los nervios que sentía, a su vez pensaba en alguna excusa para librarse del problema ante el que estaba. –Y ni se te ocurra decirme alguna excusa, más te vale que me digas la verdad-

-Bueno, la verdad yo…- el pegaso rojizo trago saliva, tomo una bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para decir la verdad. –…estaba en tu casa y hable con tu padre- reía y sonreía nervioso al ver como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de Diane, ahora estaba enojada y parecía que echaría humo de las orejas. –Antes de que me digas algo y me regañes. Como defensa fui a tratar de solucionar las cosas, es tu padre, mi tío y ahora suegro. Y me gustaría mucho que tú te llevaras bien con tu padre, Diane-

-¡¿Qué me lleve bien con Brodek?!- grito enojada Diane, tanto que asusto a Terra quien bajo las orejas, la mirada y hacia círculos con su casco derecho en el suelo. -¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si el no reaccionara como lo hizo!- respiro hondo y se calmó un poco, luego soltó un suspiro melancólico. –Terra, amor. Él quería que abortara a nuestro bebé, eso fue lo que más me molesto e hizo enojar. No tanto por lo de la ocurrencia de Brodek de tener un duelo con mis novios para ver si son aptos para mí-

-Ahora entiendo porque ya no le dices padre o papa, a Brodek- comento Ventus mirando a Diane, estaba algo molesto por lo que había dicho Brodek del aborto de su nieto. –Ahora tengo ganas de golpearlo- en eso, Terra dice que no hace falta hacer eso, que ahora él fue quien desafío a Brodek a un duelo. -¿Si sabes que alimentaste el ego de Brodek?-

-Si es la única forma en la que todo esto se solucione pienso correr el riesgo- Terra lo dijo con aires de confianza y determinación al punto de que incluso en sus ojos se distinguía. –Mañana todo este problema se resolverá, y pienso salir triunfante en el duelo contra mi tío… no, mi suegro-

-No sé si eres idiota o muy valiente- dijo Diane llevándose un casco a la frente al escuchar lo que dijo el pegaso rojizo. Ventus volteo a ver a Diane entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Curioso, yo le dije lo mismo a tu padre hace mucho tiempo- comento Ventus a la vez que recordaba aquello de hace muchos años atrás.

-Tío Ven, no es momento de sus comentarios sobre lo que le dijo a Brodek en el pasado- dijo la pony rosada indiferente ante el comentario de Ventus. Este se encogió de hombros y decidió guardar silencio.

-Diane, hare lo que tenga que hacer si, y no está a tema a discusión- declaro Terra al retomar el tema de lo del duelo. Diane no aceptaba que hiciera eso pero al final no logro hacer que cambiara de parecer, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar el resultado del encuentro entre Terra y Brodek.

Poco después de que se aclarara todo, Ventus se fue a dormir a su cuarto con Fluttershy, Terra y Diane se fueron a su cuarto a dormir. Terra abrazo por la espalda a Diane y ella lo separaba, sabía que estaba molesta ante la decisión que tomo, pero aun así insistió en abrazarla hasta que cedió después de varios intentos.


End file.
